Bonds
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: What creates a bond? Blood ties? Interact with someone? Be of the same species? A boy is going to prove that bonds are above all that.
1. Prologue

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)I would like to thank a really good friend of mine for all the help with this story.

* * *

Pokemon and humans coexist since the dawn of times. Humankind learned how to live peacefully with those creatures and even learned how to capture them. Some use Pokemon to fight battles, others to do some manual labor and others just want to have a Pokemon because they deeply care about them.

In the country of Johto, more precisely in a small town named Oldgate, people have a quite peaceful life. It was a town placed in a rural area. It had many farms at its outskirts.

Within the town, there was an orphanage named Grandfist. It was named after a famous politician of the area, after all he was the one who paid from his own pocket the construction of it. His name was Harry Grandfist and he was a beloved man in that town. He died a premature death, but his son, John, continued his father footsteps and followed the path of politics as well and he was also quite successful like his father.

In the orphanage, the children received proper education and also were taught to interact with Pokemon, after all they would have to learn to at least know how to deal with them their entire lives.

Among the children, there was a twelve year-old boy named Jack. He was left at the footstep of the orphanage when he was just a baby. He never knew who his true parents were. The boy had a sun tanned skin and also a chestnut colored hair and honey eyes.

The boy lived with many other kids, most were younger than him. He also had contact with kids from outside of the orphanage, because some of the employees usually brought their own children to also interact with them.

But Jack had next to none friends. In fact, his best friend was a male Nidoran he had found. He was just ten year-old when they first met.

* * *

During a class trip the children made to the Sprout Tower, he found an abandoned egg near some bushes. He, of course, tried to find if anyone knew to whom that egg belonged without any success.

In any other situation, the boy would have just left the egg where he had found it, because its parents might come back, but that wasn't the case. He learned that Pokemon always build a nest to lay the eggs, but this egg was next to pointy rocks and the bushes were threatening the safety of that egg.

He couldn't help but to relate with it. '_So he was abandoned too…'_ He thought as he held the egg. His assumption wasn't far from the truth. What he didn't know was that its parents were both captured by trainers.

He begged to keep the egg. He promised to take good care of it. The employees of the orphanage doubted that the boy would be able to handle the task himself, but it was a good opportunity to teach not only him, but all children to have some responsibility and taking care of that egg would be perfect for the task, after all, the children were used to play with grown Pokemon that lived with them and taking care of something fragile as a egg would teach them to be more careful with their actions.

Jack wanted to do it by himself. He arranged the proper lights to keep the egg heated and even a box to keep it safe. All other children looked at it expectant eyes. Some were wondering what kind of Pokemon was going to come out of it. Some were actually expecting it to be a legendary one.

A couple of weeks passed by and the egg didn't hatch. Almost all children had given up on the egg because they considered just looking at it to be boring. But Jack never gave up on it. He always checked if the temperature was neither too hot nor too cold. He watched it like a hawk. He and Mary. She was the daughter of one of the employees of the orphanage and she liked to play with the children there and she became one of the few people Jack could talk to.

She had emerald green eyes and blond hair. She always passed by after her school to have some fun, especially with Jack, but she was also curious and fascinated to see how her friend was taking care of that egg.

She remembered how he freaked out when two other boys almost squashed the egg with a soccer ball, because they were playing indoors, which was, by the way, forbidden.

A month after, one day, at night, he discovered the egg, it started to hatch. Jack had to admit he was getting really worried, but he looked at it with expectant eyes holding his immense urge to help the little one to get out of the egg. But he heard that he needed to let nature follow its course. He read about how a butterfly[1] needed to get out of its cocoon by its own in order to gain the necessary strength to the wings and that if anyone tried to help it, the insect wouldn't be able to fly and it would die eventually.

His innocent eyes beamed with joy when he saw the little Pokemon getting out of the egg. It was a male Nidoran. He knew it was a male because he studied that the males of this species were visible different from the females.

The small and still fragile creature looked around searching for his parents. When it looked up he saw jack looking at him with a wide smile. The little Nidoran, being moved by its instincts, thought that the other creature looking at him was one of his parents.

It gave a small cry trying to get some attention from his 'parent', who blinked a bit before taking the little purple Pokemon in his arms. Jack was really careful to not hurt the newborn Nidoran as he went towards the place where they kept Pokemon food. Not that the newborn was very hungry. In fact, he was more interested in the physical attention he was getting from the human boy.

As Jack walked around turning on the lights, for the displeasure of the Nidoran which whined softly by the sudden change to clarity. Jack was a bit lucky because apparently the adults had forgotten to place the sack containing the Pokemon food, which was over the dinning table. It was blue and had a pokeball as a logo and a Ratata eating a bowl of the brown food.

The boy noticed how comfortable the Nidoran seemed to be on his arms and decided to leave him there. He sat down on a chair and with his right hand he dragged the sack to nearby him, while he held the newborn with his left arm.

He dove his hand inside of the sack and picked some of that treat and showed it in front of the Nidoran. The Pokemon sniffed it and hesitantly tried to take a bite, but his teeth weren't strong enough to bite it.

Realizing his mistake, Jack picked up one of the brown cubes and smashed it with his hands. Now turned into small bits, he presented the food again to his little buddy. This time the Pokemon managed to lick the solid pieces on his hand and swallow it without needing to actually chew it.

After a while, The baby Nidoran feel asleep on his arm and the boy yawned right before he noticed the time in a digital clock hanging in the wall. It was 11:34 p.m.

The boy slowly got out of the chair to not wake the newborn on his arms and turned off the lights as he headed back to his room. He shared his room with many other boys, because the girls slept in a different room. They all slept in bunks and for his luck his bed was the nearest from the ground.

He carefully placed the Nidoran on the bed. He saw him stir and whine for leaving the warmth of the human, but he quieted down when Jack lied down and drew the Pokemon near him. He covered the both with his blue cover and watched the small baby in front of him until he fell asleep.

On the next day, he woke up feeling something wet on his right cheek. Whe he slowly opened his eyes he saw the Nidoran licking his cheek. The Pokemon seemed to be more energetic. The newborn was over Jack's chest and looked at him with expectant eyes. The boy smiled and gently caressed the Pokemon's chin.

But the other boys also started to wake up. A blue-haired boy was the first to shout: "Hey, Jack! Where did you get that Pokemon?"

The other boys started to assemble near Jack's bed and tried to touch the Nidoran. The Pokemon wasn't used to this much people watching him like that it clearly frightened him to see that amount of hands trying to reach him.

Jack noticed the frightened look in the Nidoran's face and told them frowning hugging the Nidoran trying to calm him down: "Hey! Quit it! You're frightening him! He was born last night from that egg."

"Really?" said another boy with black hair a bit disappointed. He was one of the children who expected that egg to be from a legendary Pokemon or at least something that looked tougher.

One of the boys, who was nine year-old and had green hair tried to pick up the Nidoran from Jack. His sudden movement made the newborn let out a gasp, because he thought that the boy was going to attack him. Seeing this, Jack quickly grabbed the other boy's hand and told even more sternly: "I said that you're scaring him! He's not used to this kind of thing."

That same boy with black hair crossed his arms and said: "Do you think you're his parent or something? Come on, let us play with it!"

Jack didn't like how that other boy was treating the Nidoran. "This Nidoran is a 'he' not an 'it'! And I was the one who took care of him all the time. None of you moved a muscle to help me to keep his egg safe, in fact, you almost killed him a couple of times!"

Before the discussion could get even more heated, one of the employees of the Orphanage named Jake, who happened to be Mary's father came into the room to tell the boys to get ready for breakfast. He was blond and he had green eyes too. He quickly noticed the commotion near Jack's bed and raised a curious eyebrow and asked while he walked towards the bed: "What's going on here?"

The man's eyes went wide when he saw the small Nidoran over Jack and quickly asked with his eyebrows creasing: "What's going on here?" he repeated seriously. "Where did it come from?"

"He came from that egg, mister Newmoon. Please, let me keep him!" said Jack worried. He truly feared that the adult might take the baby Pokemon from him.

The adult sighed and said serious to the boy: "The director will have to approve it, not me. Get properly dressed and after breakfast we'll talk to her."

The boy nodded and after he changed his night clothes to a blue short and a black t-shirt he quickly took the Pokemon with him to have breakfast. Jake saw that the boy was carrying the Pokemon on his arms and told him sternly as he approached: "You know that you shouldn't bring Pokemon to the table."

That same boy with black hair whispered to the others: "What's with him? Why he's all the sudden carrying so much about that thing?"

The boy with blue hair answered: "I knew he was creepy. I mean, he always preferred to feed the Pokemon than to play a game of soccer with us."

Of course, Jack could overhear what they were talking. Actually that was the reason why he liked to stay with Pokemon more than with humans. Both boys and girls seemed to only think bad things about him. At least he knew that the Pokemon liked him.

Jake also heard what the children were saying about the boy holding the Nidoran. He sighed feeling sorry for the kid, but it was true that the boy spent more time playing with Pokemon than with the other kids. In fact the only human he saw him playing with was with his daughter.

The man turned to the boy and told him: "Jack, you can put him with the other Pokemon for a while. After the breakfast we'll talk to the director and-" but he was cut off by the boy.

"But, sir, he was born just yesterday. I don't think he should be out with the others…"

The man scratched the back of his head. He would like to let him go have breakfast with the baby Nidoran. He doubted that something so small would cause a ruckus, but if he allowed him to take the Pokemon with him, he would have to allow the others to do the same and that would be troublesome, because that rule existed because a Magnezone got 'too happy' after eating with the children and it ended up frying almost everything nearby. It was accident, but ever since then, they didn't allow Pokemons to enter that room anymore. It also endangered the lives of the children, which was the reason why the also had to give Magnezone to a passing by trainer, who gladly accepted it.

Jack remembered that day. He was only eight years old, but the memory was still livid in his mind. He could still see the sad expression on the Magnezone when he was forced to leave their home because of that accident.

Jake had come up with an idea: "How about if I hold him for you? I'll be with him, out of here, while you eat."

Jack was unsure of what to do. He trusted the adult, but he didn't want to leave the Nidoran behind even for just a few minutes. But the before the boy could react, The man approached him and tried to gently take the small Pokemon from his arms.

None of them expected to the small Pokemon start crying and yelling trying to get rid of the man's grip. Jake wasn't holding the Nidoran too tight, so it wasn't being unpleasant for him, but what the little Nidoran didn't like was that a stranger took him from the peace and comfort of the boy's arms.

Jake struggled to not let the Pokemon fall from his hands, but he was giving him a hard time. Jack couldn't stand seeing that anymore and took the cub from the man's hands and quickly rocked him in his arms. The Pokemon quickly calmed down feeling the warmth of the boy again.

The adult looked in awe at the situation. He had never seen a Pokemon acting this way. He was also surprised seeing how easily the boy calmed the cub down. But he couldn't just let this situation be like this. They had rules, but that Nidoran was making everything harder, because he was throwing a tantrum if anyone else tried to touch him.

Jack suddenly had an idea that could solve the current problem: "I know I can't bring Pokemon here, but if I have breakfast somewhere else, it'll have no problem, right?"

Jake frowned at the boy's suggestion: "I suppose…But wouldn't you rather eat with your friends?" the man knew that the boy in front of him didn't exactly were on the best terms with the other kids, but he always tried to make him interact with the others. He didn't think it was healthy for a kid to like Pokemon more than humans.

Jack also didn't like when the man suggested to eat with his 'friends'. They weren't his friends. Friends don't make fun of each other just because they have different tastes. Friends don't insult each other behind their backs. Friends don't try to take things from each other by force…

The adult, after seeing that, for the moment, the situation was helpless, he said: "Okay, you may have breakfast in another room. But it'll be only this once. I hope that you find a way to deal with this Pokemon, because you're going to eat lunch and any other meal with everyone else and the Nidoran can't stay with you during them."

The boy nodded and, as he held the cub with his left hand, he used his right hand pick up a plate and filled it with pancakes. He took the plate, alongside a fork and a knife to outside of the room towards where the other Pokemon of the Orphanage usually were. As soon he left the other children started to badmouth the boy again, but the man quickly ordered them to stop saying those things and continue eating.

Jack took the Nidoran to the yard of the Orphanage. It was a quite big place with green grass. The boy sat down on the doorstep and placed his plate on his lap, not too far from the little cub.

The boy used his knife and fork and took a big piece and put it inside of his mouth. He loved pancakes. He didn't like to put maple syrup on it, he felt like it ruined the taste. It was the same thing to put ketchup in a sandwich. He felt like it clouded the taste of the food.

The boy took another bite of his food as he looked the other pokemon approaching, mostly being attracted by the sweet scent of the food. But they also wanted to greet the boy. All Pokemons in the Orphanage liked Jack. He always played with them, brought them food and stopped the other kids when they were playing roughly with them.

There were currently ten Pokemon being kept there. An Aron, a Bibarel, a Gloom, a Delibird, a Delcatty, a Glameow, a Buizel, a Marill, a Minun and a Plusle. The boy had purposely brought more Panaked than he could eat. He took some of them and divided it with the Pokemon who ate happily the treat.

He looked at the confused Nidoran on his lap and with a gentle smile he said: This one is for you. Have a bite…Oh wait." He then remembered that the cub couldn't chew properly yet, so he used his fork and knife to cut a very small piece for him. He picked the piece with his hand because he didn't want to hurt accidentally the Nidoran with the fork.

The cub sniffed the food and seeing that it smelled good, he thought it also tasted good and trusted the human boy and put the piece in his mouth. The Nidoran happily ate it. It tasted really good for him. Jack saw the content face of the small cub on his lap and cut another piece for his little companion and when he gave it to him, he also cut another piece for himself and ate too. Soon he cleaned his plate.

He put it aside on his left, with the fork and knife on it. Then he turned to the other Pokemon and decided to use that opportunity to officially introduce him to the others: "Guys, I would like you to meet this Nidoran. He was born from that egg I found. I guess you guys remember, right?"

The Pokemon nodded and approached the boy to give the rabbit-like Pokemon a better look. These Pokemon were very friendly and they liked to see another one. But the Nidoran didn't share of their feelings. That was his first time seeing other Pokemon. He felt afraid and started to tremble with his ears lowered.

Jack noticed that and started to pet him on the head being careful to not touch his horn. He read that it contained poison in it, so he had to be careful when handling him. But he didn't let it stop him from assuring the little cub: "It's alright. They won't harm you. They're nice guys."

The Nidoran started to feel a bit relaxed and it ended up allowing the Pokemon to get closer of him. The cub felt like the human would protect him from anything bad, so he wouldn't expose him to such different creatures if they had ill intentions.

The Pokemon approached and started talking in their own Language to the Nidoran, who listened it without answering. Jack couldn't help but to wonder what they were talking about. He felt like they were saying 'hi' to the newcomer. He wished he could speak their langue or that they could learn his.

Suddenly he felt someone putting the hands over his eyes and a feminine voice said playfully: "Guess who it is?"

Jack smiled and said: "I know it's you Mary. You do this every time."

The girl giggled and said: "I know. But it's fun." Then she sat on the right side of the boy. Fortunately it was Saturday and they didn't have school. In another words they could have fun all day.

"Is it the one that came from the egg? I went to check on it when I arrived, but there was just the remains of it. I imagined that you would be taking good care of it by now." And seeing how Jack was still petting the Nidoran she smiled and said: "And I guess I was right."

Jack blushed and only nodded. The Nidoran started to stare at the newcomer curious. For the cub, it seemed like Jack trusted that other being that seemed to be the same species. He had to wonder if he could trust her or if she wasn't going to assault him like the other boys did.

Jack than told her: "He's not an it. He's a male Nidoran. I read in a book that he's from a specie that males and females are completely different. Males are purple with a long horn, while the females are light blue with a smaller horn."

"Wow. You sure know a lot." She said truly amused by his knowledge. Her commentary only made him blush harder.

The other Pokemon always wondered if those two were mates or something, after all they always seemed to be together and they got a long pretty well.

"What's his name going to be?" Mary asked with a smile.

The boy hadn't thought of a name for his small companion yet. He made 'hmm' sound while he thought of a good name for him: "How about Hiro?"

Mary nodded and affirmed: "It sounds…nice for him. I like it."

The boy turned his look from the girl and back to the Nidoran still rubbing behind his big ears. "Yes…Yes, it does."

* * *

Fortunately, everything went well, for Jack and the little Hiro. The director, Vanessa, allowed the Pokemon to stay as long as he didn't cause any trouble. Jack knew to what she was referring to, but he didn't have anything to worry about. The Nidoran was very docile, but he only let Jack and Mary to touch him. The purple Pokemon learned how to trust the human female with time.

And even though the Pokemon weren't supposed to sleep with the children, Jack managed to hide Hiro under his covers after everyone was asleep and he always made sure to wake up before anyone else. The boy grew very fond of his Pokemon companion.

Some of the boys read about Hiro's species too and they even started to suggest to use him in battles with other trainers. But Jack refused to do such a thing. Jack couldn't understand how the trainers could possible enjoy to see their Pokemon battling against each other. And for what? For fame? What fame? Are the Pokemon who fight and get hurt, why are the trainers to receive all the glory when all they do is yell at them giving obvious and unnecessary orders.

Jack also refused to lock the Nidoran in a Pokeball, but he feared that someone might try steal him. So he had to go buy a Pokeball and use it on Hiro. But as soon as the pokeball quieted down, Jack released him and quickly hugged him and apologized for the inconvenient, but it was for his own safety. The boy kept the pokeball attached to a chain inside of his pocket to prevent anyone from stealing it.

One day, on Thursday, Jake, who was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans and a yellow apron which had a pokeball printed on it, went to the backyard where most of kids were and asked worried: "Children, have you seen my daughter?" Jake asked worried. It was near 5 p.m. and she didn't appeared. The man even phoned the school and they said that she left the school at three o'clock along with the other children.

The parent was really worried. Actually his worry begun when his wife, Teresa phoned him and asked if Mary was with him at the orphanage.

After getting a 'no' from the children, Jake started to panic. The first thing he did was phone to the police and begged them to find his little girl. He gave them her description of her school uniform, which were a yellow shirt and a light blue skirt. Then hung up the phone.

He went to see the director of the orphanage and told her about his situation and told her that he was going to leave to search for his daughter. The old woman, who had blue eyes and a grizzled hair allowed him and told him not to worry about it. The man thanked her and left in search of his daughter, but before he left, he told the other supervisors to give him a call on his cell phone in case his daughter showed up there.

Jack, who was wearing a black shirt and red shorts, was also very worried with the sudden news. He then asked Hiro, who had grown quite a bit in the past two years: "Hiro, can you find Mary? I mean, you remember how she smells, right?"

The Nidoran nodded in agreement. The purple Pokemon eventually learned the meaning of the words in the boy's language and he could fully understand them.

Jack and his Pokemon sneaked out of the orphanage in search of his friend. He knew that none of the other supervisors would let him go on his own like that. When they got out of it, Hiro started to sniff the ground searching for Mary's scent.

They walked to the school, where she was last seen and the Pokemon finally got trace of her fresh scent and started to run towards the direction it went. Jack quickly followed the purple Pokemon towards a more desert are, near some trees.

They looked around for a while when, Hiro's fur started to get up and the Nidoran started to growl as he quickly went towards a tree were a Pinsir trying to cut down a tree.

The only problem was that Mary was on a branch on that tree being cut by the Pinsir, crying in fear. She had been calling for help for hours without any success. She had come to that are searching for a flower that used to bloom in that time of the year when she accidentally tripped over the feet of a sleeping Pinsir, who didn't like one bit being awaked.

The girl had fled from it and managed to climb a tree, seeing that she couldn't outrun the bug Pokemon. She was getting desperate when she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. She finally got courage to open her watery eyes and saw Jack and Hiro looking at her worried.

The Pokemon growled at the Pinsir who turned to face the boy and the poison Pokemon after the boy's shout. Before the bug Pokemon attacked, Hiro used poison sting on the Pinsir.

The dozens of energy needles came out of his horn and managed to hit the bigger Pokemon, who closed his eyes for a brief moment. Then, the Nidoran rushed towards it and with a jump and a flip he used double kick on it, sending the Pinsir flying for a few meters.

The bug Pokemon got up and furiously rushed to use vice grip on the Nidoran, when Jack rushed and managed to punch the Pokemon on its right eye. It shrieked in pain and started to run.

Jack panted as he saw the Pinsir fleeing. He didn't like to hurt Pokemon, but he loathed those who tried to hurt those he cared about whether they're human or not.

The boy told Mary: "It's okay, you can get out now."

But the girl was still too frightened to get out of the tree on her own. Jack had a risky idea he didn't know if it would work. He got right below her and told her to jump and that he would certainly catch her. She was still frightened and didn't want to do it. But then she felt that the tree was going to collapse, after all the Pinsir did make a good damage on it.

"You have to jump now!" Jack said getting desperate seeing the tree incline. The boy followed it to always be bellow Mary to be able to catch her.

"But I'm scared…" she whimpered as more tears steamed.

"If you don't jump now, you'll get even more hurt. Trust me. I'll get you!" he assured her.

Hiro was also very worried about the human girl and he wished he could do something, but he had to leave that to his human friend.

Mary, seeing to have no other choice, jumped praying that her friend would be able to catch her. Well, Jack did prevent her from getting hurt, but she landed **ON** him. She was sitting down on his chest as he groaned in pain. Hiro also hurried to check if the boy was alright and gave him a gentle lick on his right cheek.

The boy smiled and assured him: "I'm fine…really…"

But the Pokemon could see that he was still in pain. Then Hiro turned to Mary, and seeing that she was still frightened, he approached her and licked her trembling hand.

She grabbed the purple Pokemon and gave him a hug. She started to thank both of them for saving her over and over again. Then after she noticed that she was still over her friend she quickly got up and apologized.

Jack was relieved to not having that extra weight over him, but he told her that everything was fine and that he was glad that she was fine. Then, he told her that everyone was looking for her and that it was better if she went with him back to the orphanage. She agreed and both went back.

After a while, both finally arrived. Most of the children were outside and there was the police talking with some of the supervisors of the orphanage, including Jake who returned to check if Mary hadn't appeared there. The children saw Jack approaching walking with Mary and they quickly called the attention of Jake, who rushed to his daughter

"Sweetie, are you alright? What happened?" Jake asked hugging his daughter tightly relieved to see her safe and sound.

Mary explained everything that happened. About why she went to that part of the town, how she was attacked by a Pinsir and even how she was saved by jack and Hiro.

The man couldn't believe that the boy left the orphanage without the consent of a responsible adult. In any other situation he would have punished him for doing such a reckless thing, but he was willing to overlook it for saving his daughter.

Jack himself didn't mind being punished. He was glad that his friend was alright and that was enough for him.

What none noticed was that there was a press car nearby and a reporter had overheard that whole story.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More Author Notes:

[1] I'm talking about real butterflies here, not Butterfrees.


	2. Fifteen Minutes of Fame

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Thanks RandomNumbers523156 for your review

* * *

A reporter, who had short black hair and was wearing some blue jeans and a black shirt, had witnessed the whole thing. He quickly got out of the car wholding a microphone and talked to the cameraman, who was sitting by his side, at the driver's seat. "What are you waiting for? We have news to cover here!"

The cameraman, who was blond and wore a casual green shirt and blue jeans as well, looked lazily at the other man and sighed before saying: "Dude, it's just about a kid who, I bet, made most of those things up. Besides, even if all this were true, it wouldn't get a decent audience. People are more keen to watch about a tragedy or a when a celebrity starts doing stupid things to desperately gets attention."

The black-haired man crossed his arms over his chest and told him: "I know that, but there wasn't anything more interesting than this all day. If something 'better' does show up we can just cover it too and give to the station the better stuff. Besides, this is about a courageous orphan boy. I bet we can get at least a few 'awwws' from the housewives in this Godforsaken town!"

The blond guy scratched his chin for a while as he thought about his partner had said: "I guess you're right. This is definitely better than nothing. Let's go." Than he got out of the vehicle as well grabbing his camera.

Both men went into the direction were the other adults and kids were. Jake was now with her daughter in his arms and he dug his hand on his front pocket of his pants to grab his cell phone and call his wife to tell her that their little girl was alright, but he was interrupted midway and the black haired man appeared holing the microphone near his own mouth. "Excuse me sir. My name is Daniel Farseer and I work for the show 'Everyday News' and we couldn't help but to overhear what happened here. Could you care to explain with details what happened here for our viewers?"

Jake frowned. He wasn't keen to let his daughter or any kid for a matter of fact to be used like this. He knew from his experience that reporters had no morals and exploited everything they could in order to get more people to watch them.

Unfortunately, before he could dismiss them, his daughter told them with a smile: "Jack saved me from a very bad Pinsir. Him and his nidoran fought against him to save me."

It was her first time appearing in front of a camera like that. She felt like she should tell everyone how brave her friends were in order to save her. She didn't notice that both men were now smiling widely as if they had hit the jackpot.

The men quickly gave all kids a look and saw one boy holding a small male nidoran on his arms and, despite of the fact he suspected that the boy was Jack he asked anyway just to confirm: "Are you the one who saved this little girl?" then he placed the microphone in front of the boy's face.

Jack slowly nodded not really sure why that man was so interested in him. The pokemon in his arms just stared suspiciously at the man ready to bite him if necessary.

Meanwhile, some of the kids started to move themselves behind Jack and started saying thing like "Hey, I'm on TV!" This annoyed not only the reporter, but also made Jack feel even more uncomfortable.

The black-haired man suppressed the urge to not frown at the kid's lack of verbal response, but he kept smiling and placing the microphone back near his own mouth he asked: "Could you tell us with your words what happened?" then he placed the microphone back at the boy.

"H-Hiro, my nidoran, and I looked for her around the town, because we were really worried. Hiro caught her scent and we followed it to find her being bullied by a Pinsir. We thought against it and we managed to scare it away." The boy said looking nervously at his nidoran, not being able to look at into the man's eyes. He was obviously shy in front of a camera which was focused on Daniel and Jack.

After that the reporter asked again: "So, you told your nidoran to fight a wild pinsir? You must have a pretty brave pokemon…"

But then Mary decided to say something in order to stand up for her friend: "It wasn't just Hiro who was brave. Jack was too. He punched the Pinsir right on its face!"

Because of that comment, Jake's expression became really serious. He wasn't aware that the boy had gone through such a dangerous experience. He was now sure that the boy acted recklessly, because what if the Pinsir had used it claws to severely hurt him? Granted, both him and his daughter were okay, but the right thing was that he should have called for a responsible adult to take care of the situation.

"Really?" said Daniel getting more excited. He quickly asked the boy not measuring its consequences: "You really are a brave kid, then. You must have some serious guts to punch a wild and ferocious pokemon. Life must be turned you into a rough kid, being orphan and all."

"I-I…" Jack tried to say really uncomfortable by that man's words. Even the nidoran in his arms growled at the man.

"Wait a minute! He's just a kid you know. You can't treat him like that!" Jake finally intervened not liking the poor choice of words of that man. He even tried to block the lens of the camera with his free left hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" said the cameraman annoyed.

The reporter bit his lower lip then he quickly said trying to do some damage control: "Look, sir. I'm really sorry about it. I guess I got too carried away. I didn't mean to sound like that. I promise I won't do anything like that again."

"You better not to…" said Jake letting the man proceed with the interview, but he made clear that another slip like that would make both reporters in deep trouble, after all there were two cops right near them.

Daniel proceeded with the interview, carefully this time and after he was done, he thanked everyone for their patience. The cameraman turned his camera off and then glared at Jake and went towards the white van with a blue 'EN' written on both sides of the van which was parked not far from there, in the same street.

Daniel told them all before he left with a smile: "Hey, don't forget to watch us tonight. It might help your chances, kid!"

Jake gritted his teeth. It wasn't like Jack needed their help to be adopted. Granted, if any of the kids appeared on TV, it raised their chances of being adopted by a good family. But what angered him was the man's blatant insult. The man and all other supervisors made sure all kids received a normal life. They all gave love to these children and made sure to make them understand that they are as important as any other kid. In Jake's opinion, Jack was a brave kid indeed and a kind one as well. It wasn't his 'orphan condition' who made him be what he is. It was like saying that all orphan kids had one tracked mind.

Then the man glared daggers at the policemen nearby and asked them: "Why didn't you do anything?"

One of the policemen defended himself: "Look, I know he was a bit rude, but you can't deny that some publicity is going to help all these kids. Your girl is safe and nobody got hurt…Well, I advise you to leave as it is."

Jake sighed and told the kids to go back inside. He placed his daughter back on the ground as he finished dealing with the police and after that, the man intended to phone his wife and tell her everything was okay now.

After the kids got inside, Mary approached Jack and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. The boy's face immediately went red and he said: "W-What was that for?"

"It was for saving me!" She said with a smile and with both of her hands behind her.

A red haired boy passed by and said: "I bet he wasn't as courageous as you're saying, Mary. Besides, Mr. pokemon Lover here doesn't have the guts to punch one of them."

"Of course he was brave! You weren't there to see it!" Mary defended her friend really annoyed by the other kid's provocation.

"Whatever you say." He said shrugging before going to the kitchn to try grab a snack for him.

"Don't mind him, Jack. He's just jealous." The girl said placing her hand over Jack's shoulder.

The boy smiled a bit and then both of them heard nidoran complaining on jack's arms. Mary giggled and leaned to give a kiss on nidoran's cheek as well. With this the pokemon made a happy sound.

"Looks like he was the one to get jealous here." Jack said moving one hand to pet Hiro on his head.

Mary laughed a little and invited Jack to play with the other pokemons while they waited for dinner. They went outside and started to play with the other pokemons to kill some time.

At night, after the dinner, most of the kids were gathered to see if they appeared on TV as they all watched "Everyday News" which started at 7 p.m.

Jake was still there when the news were shown. He gritted his teeth as he saw the obviously edited version of it.

It first showed everyone in front of the orphanage, then it was changed back to Daniel, completely alone, giving the general information about what had happened. Then it was shown parts of the interview and, at the end, it was shown the reporter again saying: "As you could see that kid single handed a ferocious wild Pinsir by himself and with a bit of help of his small pokemon companion. It was truly an act of bravery of that kid."

At the end of it, Jake turned off the TV and told the kids to finish their homework. They all didn't like it, but they ended up obeying him. Except for Jack, who had finished it much earlier that same day. The boy often did this, because this way, he could have a more peaceful time to play with his nidoran.

He went outside, at the backyard. Mary had to do her homework as well, because she didn't have time to do it with him like she usually did. He sat down on the grass and placed the nidoran in front of him, on the grass as well.

He looked around and saw that the other pokemons were already inside at thei shelter at the other side of the backyard. He smiled weakly seeing them. They really had a lot of patience with the kids of this orphanage and they always ended the day exhausted.

The boy laid down and Hiro walked around him and laid down right on the right side next to Jack's head. Both of them looked at the night sky full of stars. It was so beautiful they were enchanted by it. "Do you think someone is going to adopt us someday?" Jack asked his companion.

The nidoran just looked at him unsure. The pokemon remembered very weird about the last adoption days he had witnessed. He found it very weird that the humans liked to choose a child as if they were shopping. He had gone with Jack to buy a few things at the local supermarket a few times before and he noticed that the humans really judged the kids like they were picking up a 'good piece of meat' to take home. What Hiro feared the most was that if Jack were to be adopted, the adults wouldn't allow him to go with his best friend.

The boy looked to the pokemon and noticed his troubled expression. Jack smiled and told him lifting his hand and petting Hiro's back: "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere if you're not allowed to come with me."

The nidoran smiled before it leaped on the boy's chest and made himself more comfortable over there. He really liked feeling his warmth like when he was just a small cub. The boy always made him feel secure. In fact he felt like Jack were his family, a parent.

The pokemon didn't even realized that he was falling asleep on the boy. Jack just smiled at the scene and petted Hiro behind the ears making him purr during his sleep in joy. The boy truly cared about the nidoran on him and he wouldn't let anyone to get between him and his best friend.

After that day, Jack and Hiro's life turned upside down because of that interview. Many couples appeared there looking for the kid hero. That deep troubled not only Jack, but also all supervisors and even the director of the orphanage. What troubled them wasn't the fact that someone wanted to adopt the boy, the problem was that these parents were being motivated by the fifteen minutes of fame of the boy and they were also motivated by pure pity towards the boy. Some of the parents didn't even **glance **at the other kids. Naturally, the orphanage direction didn't allow an adoption motivated by that. It was more than obvious that once the boy's fame died, they wouldn't care much about him and this could scar the kid for the rest of his life. And the proof of that was that, after they were denied, the couples just left the orphanage, again without even asking about other kids. They didn't want adopt a child because they wanted to have someone to care about.

But some other couples did appear and they wanted to adopt the boy after knowing some of the other kids, however they didn't want him to take the nidoran along. Because of that Jack ended up declining the offer of the few that were interested in him.

But, of course, he was still being teased by the other kids, because he was letting pass by many opportunities of being adopted, but he told them: "If Hiro isn't good enough for them, then I'm not 'good' for them enough either."

The nidoran was really happy knowing that his human friend wouldn't abandon him and he was also quite angry at the adults who dared looking at both of them as if they were mere objects ready to be bought. Both hoped they would eventually find someone who wants to adopt them for what they are.

End of chapter 2

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	3. Adoption

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)From now on "Pokemon speech" and "Human speech"

* * *

A year passed by after Jack saved Mary from the Pinsir. As expected, everyone ended up forgetting about that and treated the boy the way they always treated him when couples went to the orphanage seeking children: as a piece of meat that was getting too old.

Not that Jack cared much. He practically lost all hope in being adopted, but he didn't mope around. Quite the contrary, he was happy that his 'family' got expanded. He now had a male Abra, named Touma, and a female Ampharos, named Misaka. Not only that, his Nidoran evolved to a Nidorino as well.

* * *

Touma, the Abra, was found in the same place where Mary was attacked. The boy was there with his female friend to help her to pick up some flowers she couldn't get the last time. Hiro and him were there to ensure that nothing would try harm her again.

Mary kneeled down to pick up some flowers with ten shining gold-looking petals. She had brought a quite big plastic vase to put them inside this time. After all the flowers would survive for a much longer time in the soil than in a jar of water.

Jack looked at her with a smile, but they were soon interrupted by an unfamiliar cry. Both kids and Pokemon looked to their right to see an Abra teleporting near them. It was really hurt and bleeding.

It had bruises and looked really tired. Jack quickly moved and held the injured Pokemon before it collapsed over the grass. The boy immediately felt something. Fear. But the boy wasn't scared, he had no reason to. That confused the boy.

Then a wild Houndour appeared growling furiously at them. Apparently the Houndour was hunting down the Abra and had hurt it horrible before it could teleport. In fact, the dark Pokemon assaults weakened the psychic one to the point he could only teleport to short ranges which wasn't enough to flee.

Jack frowned deeply when he saw the Abra losing consciousness on his arms. He got really angry with that and so was Hiro. Jack quickly gave the Abra to Mary and turned back to the angry Houndour.

Hiro charged against the dark/fire Pokemon. His horn charged and several Poison Needles were unleashed against the Houndour, which jumped in the air and used Ember on the Nidoran.

Jack quickly stood in front of his small companion and placed his arms in front of him to endure the attack. He screamed in pain as he felt the fire burning his arms. Then he involuntary, fell on his own knees and clenching his teeth to suppress the urge to yell. Both Mary and Hiro looked shocked when they saw that.

The Nidoran became furious and charged with all his mighty against the Houndour. As he ran, he started to shine and he evolved to Nidorino. He used tackle on the surprised Houndour sending him flying.

Hiro wasted no time and jumped in the air as well and used double kick continuously on the dark/fire Pokemon pressing him against a nearby tree, cracking it a little.

The ferocious wild Pokemon fainted and fell on the ground. But Hiro wasn't satisfied. It dared to hurt his best friend, his family. When Hiro showed signs that he wasn't going to show mercy to the fallen Pokemon, Jack yelled at him: "Don't do this! Please, Hiro!"

Then the poison Pokemon looked behind and his expression softened when he saw Mary near him looking worried at the burned arms. Fortunately, it was just a second degree kind of burning.

Hiro, then, rushed to his side and sniffed carefully at the wounds and licked them gently. The Nidorino felt guilty that his friend got hurt protecting him. But Jack gave him a soft smile and got on his feet again.

Even though the burning wasn't severe it still hurt quite a bit. Jack, then tried to pick the Abra from Mary. Seeing that his human friend didn't let him, he sighed and told her: "We should take him to a Pokemon Center."

The girl nodded, but she was also concerned about her friend: "Yes, but shouldn't you take care of your arms first?"

The boy shook his head and said: "His wounds are worse than mine. I can easily endure them."

It was the girls turn to sigh. She kneeled down and gently placed the Pokemon on the ground and she ripped part of her long blue skirt. Jack looked confused until she suddenly started to wrap his arms with it.

"T-there was n-no need for it…" he said blushing a little at her gentle touch.

"You don't have to play the role of tough guy 24/7, you know? You should let other people help you every now and then." She said with a smile and when she finished wrapping his arms she continued: "There. that should help you out for a while until you can use some better bandages. Maybe at the Pokemon Center they can help you out with that."

Jack suddenly felt Hiro's front paws on his legs. When he looked down he could see his worried look and he imagined that his Pokemon also agreed with the girl. With a defeated sigh he said: "Okay, okay. As soon as we get to the Pokemon Center, I'll take care of myself, but really, it's nothing serious." Then he picked up the Abra and carried him to the Pokemon Center.

Mary decided to leave the flowers for another day and picked up her vase and followed Jack and Hiro.

When the trio arrived to the Pokemon Center, the boy gave the wounded Abra to a nurse and explained what happened. Fortunately, for him, they also had the resources to treat his wounds.

The boy was taken to another room. The nurse didn't let him take his Pokemon with him unless he used the pokeball on him and Jack refused to lock his best friend into that crammed place.

Because of that Hiro was forced to wait with Mary at the reception. Mary was stting on a bench and was sure that her friend was going to be okay, but Hiro seemed to be very agitated. The Nidorino never liked when he was separated from Jack. He could barely accept to let the boy go to have classes during the mornings.

The purple Pokemon paced in circles in front of the blond girl anxious until Jack finally got out of the room with some proper bandages on his arms. Hiro made a happy sound and rushed to his friend.

Seeing the joy in the Nidorino's face, Jack couldn't help but to kneel down and hug him. He even tried to hold him in his arms, but Hiro gained some weight when he evolved. But the boy gathered strength and raised the pokemon ignoring the little pain he now felt because of the burns. "Looks like soon I won't be able to carry you anymore." He said with a light chuckle. "I guess that I need to get stronger, then."

Then he sat on the bench, next to Mary, and placed the Nidorino on his lap as he waited to know more about the Abra's condition.

An hour later, a nurse came from the door where she had taken the injured Pokemon and went towards the two kids. She had a smile on the face and said: "You don't have to worry. Your Abra is already out of danger."

Both kids and nidorino gave a relieved sigh with the news, but noticing what the nurse had said, Jack spoke: "He's not my abra. He's a wild one. I just happened to pass by and witness what happened to it…By the way, what's its gender?"

The nurse giggled at the boy's rant and said: "That abra is male. Here, have this." Then the nurse gave him an empty pokeball and continued: "Come with me. If you want to raise that abra, you can go ahead and capture him, but you need to let us finish the treatment later. I suggest you capture him because I think it's quite dangerous for a Pokemon so small wander on its own. He might not be lucky next time if he goes back to the wild."

Jack wondered about that for a while and then he told the nurse that he wanted to take a look first at the abra. She agreed an led the two kids to the room where the Abra was now resting.

The psychic pokemon was conscious but he was lying down resting. Once he saw the boy that had saved him, he forgot his wounds and teleported right in front of him. The boy's reflexes were good enough to catch him mid-air.

Jack couldn't help, but to smile at the abra's recovery "Do you want to go live with me?" Jack asked with expectant eyes. He didn't want to force any pokemon to stick with him. He was ready to let the psychic pokemon go back to the forest if he so desired.

But the Abra gave a nod and after that, Jack felt some unknown joy flooding him. He looked to the Abra on his arms and saw he waving his tail

Jack did the same thing to the abra he did for Hiro. Even though he used a pokeball he decided to not let him inside of it. Jack decided to do this with every other pokemon he might end up befriending with.

* * *

Misaka, the ampharos, joined them two months after the abra. She was just a small mareep back then. A quite small Mareep for a matter of fact. The was half of the size of her specie average size.

It was 3 p.m. and the kids at the orphanage were outside playing. But Jack was at the kitchen with Hiro, Touma and a blue haired female supervisor named Kaoru. She was watching the boy prepare some Pokemon food.

He didn't have authorization to use the oven on his own and Pokemons were still not allowed in the kitchen, but she was sure that the Nidorino and Abra weren't going to trash the place, because these two showed a very good behavior during their entire time in the orphanage.

The boy had been taught how to cook by her and he was quite good at it. He knew how to make both some human foods and now she was teaching him how to make some food for pokemon and Hiro and Touma were going to be the guinea pigs.

Not that the two of them minded, what he was preparing was smelling quite good and they have tasted some of human food made by their owner before and it was very good.

The Nidorino and Abra waited patiently on the floor. "This smells great! I can't wait to taste it!" said Hiro.

Touma nodded and told his friend: "If this food is half as good as it seems, it'll be worthy it."

Hiro and Touma got along quite nicely after they meeting. Sure, the Nidorino felt a bit jealous because his psychic friend was able to communicate better his Jack. The Abra was able to send his own feelings to people he wanted to.

But the purple pokemon quickly overcame it when he got a very good idea. Hiro now could express himself through drawing. He could use his horn to make drawings of things he wanted to say to his human friends. Sure, he couldn't write words, but Jack managed to correctly decipher the meaning of most of Hiro's drawings.

While they waited for the meal to be ready, a Mareep was passing by at that time and when she smelled the scent of the food, her stomach growled in hunger. She saw that the gate in front of the orphanage was open, because a supervisor got inside of the place and forgot to close it.

She got inside and she saw that the door had a small entrance often used by the pokemon to get into and out of the main house. The Mareep passed through it and followed the delicious scent to the kitchen.

Hiro was the first to notice the presence of the wild pokemon. He hadn't been able to smell her before because her scent couldn't be noticed due the aroma of the food. But just because he couldn't smell her, it didn't mean that he couldn't hear her steps.

He quickly assumed a defensive stance in front of the boy and gave a loud growl to make the two humans aware of the new presence. Touma also was afraid that this newcomer would be hostile and he quickly inquired: "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The Mareep was a bit scared seeing the two pokemon slowly approaching her as if they wanted to pick a fight with her. She started to tremble in fear cursing herself for letting her stomach draw her to a trap. "I just…" she tried to defend herself not being able to continue because of the firm stare of the two pokemon making her really nervous.

But her hungry quickly made itself known by a loud growl coming from her stomach. Jack looked at the scene a bit confused, but when he noticed that it was just a hungry pokemon he told his two smaller friends: "Guys, don't pick a fight with it. I don't think it has any ill intentions." He quickly told them before they decided to attack her.

Hiro and Touma didn't attack but they still watched the unknown Mareep more carefully. She was shaking in fear now, which made both of their expression soften a little bit.

Jack suddenly heard a clock alarm being triggered. It was the an alarm he set to know when the food would be ready. He then turned off the oven and wore some protection gloves and removed from it a plate full of a brown food.

He placed it over a table near him and removed the gloves. Then he turned to the Mareep and told her with a smile. "Don't be shy. Come here."

The electric pokemon looked very unsure, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when Hiro told her with a more calm voice: "Aren't you going to go? He's calling for you. You don't have to worry. He's not going to hurt you. He's a very nice human." But then his gaze turned serious again and continued: "But you better not do anything to harm him or you'll regret!"

"Y-yes…" stuttered the Mareep as she carefully approached the boy.

Jack picked up three bows inside of a cupboard and placed some of the food inside of them. Then he placed the three bowls on the floor and noticed that Hiro and Touma didn't start eating. Both were watching the Mareep.

The boy could see that the electric pokemon was visibly frightened. "You don't have to worry. I won't hurt you. You can eat this and after that you're free to go if you want to." Then he gently patted his two pokemon on the head with each of his hands and told them: "Don't give it a hard time. I don't think it's going to attack us. Come on, don't you guys wanna try my new recipe?"

The Nidorino and Abra reluctantly obeyed, but they turned to the other side of the bows to be able to see the Mareep properly. Jack didn't know if he was thankful for the 'protection' his pokemon were giving him or worried because he didn't want them to be hostile with a pokemon just because they were unfamiliar with.

The electric pokemon slowly approached the bow with the food. It smelled really good and gave a small bite on it. It was delicious, for the pokemon, at least. Jack used a combination of berries and a some products he bought from a store and he made his own recipe.

The three pokemon soon devoured the entire food and they all had a happy expression on their faces. Jack then kneeled down next to the Mareep and gently rubbed her head and said: "See? There's nothing to fear here."

But she was startled by the sudden touch and gave the boy a light sock. It was just like if he had rubbed his feet against a carpet and then touched a knob. But it was enough for Hiro and Touma want to jump on the Mareep. "Your ungrateful little…" the Nidorino started saying.

Jack quickly placed his arm in front of his two pokemon friends when he heard their angry growls and said: "Don't do this. I bet it only reacted this way because I startled it." Then he turned to the Mareep again, which was quite confused, and continued: "You don't have to be afraid." Then he touched her head again and gently petted her.

She couldn't deny she was enjoyed the physical affection, but she didn't know why he was standing up for her. She had hurt him and yet he was defending her. She found that human boy in front of her…very interesting.

The supervisor just looked in disbelief how easily the boy managed to get a hold on that situation. "Looks like he made another friend." She said to herself with a smile on the face.

It didn't take long until the Mareep joined the group and was accepted by the other two pokemon. Jack had taken her to the pokemon center just for a check-up on her and it was there he discovered the Mareep to be a female and named her Misaka.

* * *

Months passed by and the electric pokemon reached her final evolution, as an Ampharos. She had quite a lot of energy stored in her body even though she remained quite small, but a little taller than the Abra. It took some serious training for her not to electrocute people or object by accident. He didn't want her to be kicked out like the Magnezone was.

Jack knew that Hiro would only evolve if he used a moon stone on him and he didn't know if his friend wanted to evolve. Clearly, Touma was very happy as an Abra. The psychic pokemon was quite mischievous with his teleportation powers. He wasn't just able to teleport himself, but others as well, but in this second case, he could only teleport at a short range.

He had plenty of fun being with them and also with Mary who still passed by almost every day after her classes. But, one day, Jack saw a huge commotion on front of the orphanage because many of the kids were looking through the window. Mary still haven't arrived from school and he decided to ignore whatever the kids were looking at and went outside to play with his three pokemon.

It was because John and his wife, Jennifer, were talking to the director of the orphanage with a couple of supervisors. Jake and Kaoru to be accurate. Nobody could hear what they were talking about.

Then the five adults started to walk towards the building and all kids stopped spying them and just thought that the man was there to just make an inspection or something, after all he came there, sometimes, to make a donation. But he always came alone.

His wife wore a blue dress and had a long, curly and pink hair. She also had shining green eyes and a fair skin. She also wore a gold-made necklace and a couple of rings which seemed equally expensive.

When the adults got into the orphanage, the adults, instead of going straight to the director's office, they were strolling through the entire place. The couple had a smile on the face and talked to a few children. They asked questions like "how are you?" or "what do you want to be when you grow up?"

They walked by the entire place and when they spotted Jack playing with just his pokemons on the backyard John asked him nicely: "Hello. What's your name, kid?"

Jack blinked a few times before he answered a bit unsure: "My name is Jack, sir."

Even the boy's pokemon looked each other not knowing what these two strange adults wanted with the boy. Sure they used seeing the boy interacting with the supervisors and the teachers, but never with these two.

"What a nice name." the man said with a smile. "Are these your pokemon?" he asked pointing at the Nidorino, Abra and Ampharos.

"Yes, they are. They're my best friends." He replied with a smile and his pokemon smiled back at his words.

"You raised them all by your own?" the man asked interested.

The boy just nodded in reply. He didn't know why so much questions about him.

After a shot, but very awkward silence, for the boy, John asked with a big smile: "Would you like to come with us, young man?"

"M-me?" John said quite surprised. Nobody had been interested in him for a good time.

"Yes, you. Would you like to come with us and be our child, my dear?" said Jennifer with a smile as well.

"If, I said yes, would my pokemon be able to come with me?" he asked pointing to the Nidorino, Abra and Ampharos next to him.

The man nodded and said: "Of course. They're more than welcome in our house. My two sons also have pokemons and I bet you're going to befriend them in no time."

"You guys already have kids? Why do you want me, then?" Jack said really unsure. He couldn't comprehend that someone was willingly trying to make him and his pokemon part of his family.

The man chuckled before he replied: "We have a fifteen and a seventeen year-old sons. But we would like to have a third one. The more, merrier, as I always say. So, kid, would you like to come live with us? I mean, would you accept us as your family for now on?"

The boy felt numb for a while. He didn't know what to answer. Part of him wanted to just yell 'yes'. But the other part was making him think twice about this whole situation. Nobody showed legit interest for him **and** his pokemon before.

"Are you serious?" they boy asked again really confused.

The man laughed for a while and he answered: "Of course I am. You don't have to be so nervous, you know. Do you…need to think about our offer for a while? We can wait to hear your answer."

The boy felt an unknown emotion, for him, over flooding his being. "I-I…would like to have a family…" he said looking down at his own feet. He really wanted to have a family, a human one. But he still had some trusting problems. There were very few humans he trusted and he still remembered how the previous couples who went there to adopt a child treated him. The very few that wanted to adopt him whether were moved by the happening last year or didn't like his pokemon.

The man smiled and gently placed his hand on the boy's chin and raised his look to look straight into his eyes: "Is that a 'yes'?"

Hiro, Touma and Misaka didn't know how to respond at that. For one side, they wanted to make the boy say 'yes' and have a human family as well, but for the other side, weren't they all already a family? But even they had to admit that the boy was like a father, most of time, to them. They wondered if it was time for Jack to have parents to take care of him for a change.

Hiro stood on his back paws and stood with his front ones on the boy's legs and when the kid looked back at him he could see a happy expression on the Nidorino, which was nodding vigorously.

Jack looked at Misaka and Touma and both had the same expression as Hiro. Then the boy gave a big smile and finally answered: "Yes!"

"Very well, then. You're now officially a member of the Grandfist family." the man said placing both of his hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack wanted to cry in joy right there, but he held the tears back. Jennifer told his warmly: "Why don't you go pack your things, while he handle the papers, sweetie?"

The boy turned to his pokemon and said: "Come on, guys." Then the boy rushed to his room to pack his things. Jake went with him and told the boy he was going to give him a bag to put all his things inside.

The boy thanked him as he, now in his room, placed all his things over his bed. His clothes, books and recipes. He never really cared about inanimate toys much. He would rather play with Mary and/or with his pokemon.

Jake soon arrived with a blue bag and helped the boy to pack all his belongings. After they were done, Jake placed the hand over the boy's head and ruffled his hair. "Take care kid. I'm going to miss you around here. I hope you're going to be happy in your new home. Don't worry about my daughter. I'll tell everything to her. Maybe you two can end up in the same school! But even if you doesn't go there, you can still hang out with her after school time."

"Thanks, mister. I'm going to miss you too…" The boy replied before he gave the man a hug. For most of his life, Jake had been the paternal figure for the boy. It was there when the boy finally realized something. He wasn't going to live with people and pokemon he knew and trusted anymore. He was already starting to miss the man he was hugging and also the some other supervisors, the director of the orphanage and even the pokemon that lived there.

Part of him didn't want to leave. He didn't want to trade something he liked for sure for the possibility of a happy life with that new family. Another thing that plagued his mind was that he feared not being able to see Mary again. What if they couldn't meet again? He didn't want that. He felt a pain in his heart.

"I…don't want to leave you all behind…" the boy muttered finally voicing the doubts in his heart. His expression changed to a sad one.

Jake couldn't help but to feel sad too, especially after seeing the boy's expression. He was really going to miss the kid. But he smiled warmly at him. "You don't have to be sad because of that. You aren't going to move away from the town and the Grandfist live quite near from here. Don't be sad. This is supposed to be a happy day for you."

The three pokemon watched the scene and they rushed to join the boy in a group hug. They like that man too. He was nice with them and also very nice with Jack.

The man was speechless at the boy and pokemon's actions and he could only hug the boy back in response. Then, after a couple of minutes, the man said: "Let's go, Jack. Your family is waiting for you."

After that the boy broke the hug he told his pokemon with a smile: "Come on!"

Then the boy picked the bag and rushed to the entrance. He was followed by his three friends and Jake. The couple was waiting for him at the entrance of the building with a smile.

Then they guided Jack to the car and opened the door of the back seat for him. He placed the bag inside and went inside of it. Touma teleported inside of the car and Hiro and Misaka got inside right after that.

When John saw that he asked raising an eyebrow: "Aren't you going to put them inside of their pokeballs?"

The boy just replied: "I never put them there. I don't think it's right to lock pokemon in such a crammed space."

After a few seconds in silence the man said: "Very well, then." After that he closed the door and moved to the driver's seat. His wife sat next to her husband and looked behind and asked: "Don't forget to use the safety belt, sweetie."

The boy complied and helped his friends to be safe as well. He could carry the Abra on his lap, but the Nidorino and Ampharos were helped by the boy who placed the security belt on them too. The boy sat on the middle while Hiro and Misaka sat on the window seats.

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. He was so happy that he couldn't hide it even if he wanted to. He sat on the back of the car as he waved back at the people and pokemon who were saying their 'byes' to him.

The boy was heading to a new home with a new family.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. reviews are more than welcome! XD


	4. New Home part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemons' speeches are "Like this"

5)Thanks RandomNumbers523156 for your review

* * *

Jack arrived home feeling quite anxious about it. His pokemon could notice by his expression what he was feeling at that moment. They couldn't blame him, though.

"I wonder if we'll enjoy our new home. I kinda wanted to stay in the orphanage with all our other friends." Touma said looking out of the window. For some reason, right after they started their car travel, Touma wasn't feeling okay. He felt like his chest was clenching.

"As long as I'm with Jack I don't care where we go. But I can't deny I'm going to miss them too." Hiro said with a sigh. He was resting his head over the boy's lap enjoying being betted in the area behind of his ears. Even though he enjoyed this feeling it did little to calm him down.

Misaka was also looking outside at the other window: "Don't be so negative, guys! Didn't you hear what they were saying? We'll be able to visit them! We'll do just great. I mean, this couple is very nice with us and Jack."

"I hope you're right…" Hiro complemented.

Jack could only hear his pokemon making sounds and wondered what they were talking about. He continued to pet the Nidorino as he sank in his own thoughts. He really hoped he would be happy with his new family, but he was entering in a unfamiliar territory and this scared him a bit.

Soon they all arrived at the big house. The couple parked the car and then John and his wife came out of the car. The man opened the door and said with a smile: "We're home, kid."

The pokemon saw that as their cue and moved slowly and got out of the car through the opened door. The Abra, though, teleported to the top of the car and was quite amazed by the size of their garage and it had just a couple of cars, besides the one they just came in.

Nidorino sniffed the floor and as he suspected everything was foreign to him. He looked around and told Misaka: "I don't know if I'll be able to live in this place…"

The Ampharos smiled and said: "Cheer up! I know you're homesick already, but think positive. Jack will be much happier here. This couple is really nice. If Jack notice that you're sad he's going to be sad too."

Hiro blinked and was taken aback when Touma teleported in front of them: "No matter how much I dislike moving away, if we don't get used to this place, Jack will know and I doubt he'll feel comfortable too. I hate to say this, but this is our new life from now on." 

The other two pokemon nodded in agreement solemnly.

Meanwhile Jack got out of the car and John opened the trunk of his car and took out the bag the boy had received from Jake. Jack tried to take his bag from the man, but the adult said: "Don't worry about this, my boy." Then a butler came from the door in the garage and took the bag from his employer. "Alfred, please take this bag to our new son's room."

The butler nodded and did as he was told. Jack blinked a few times not knowing how to react to that. Sure he had just been adopted, but did they just say that they already had a room just for him? He had never had that. So he was very curious to know the room his new parents prepared just for him.

However, his parents had another plans in mind: "Do you want a tour in the house, dear?" said Jennifer.

The boy blinked for a while and said unsure: "Yes…"

Both adults smiled and went through the same door the butler had come in and out just a few minutes ago. Jack looked to his pokemon and told them to follow him and they quickly obeyed him.

The couple guided the boy through several rooms. While they were walking, John saw the same butler who had previously carried Jack's bag and the man said to his employee: "Alfred, could you please place three big and comfortable cushions for my son's pokemon in the boy's room?"

The butler raised an eyebrow, but he nodded and said: "Right away, sir." Then he left.

The boy was stunned at his adoptive father's words. '_Did he just call me son?_' Sure the boy knew that he would have eventually to call them 'mom' and 'dad', but it felt alien to him.

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet on his right hand. When he looked down, he saw Hiro licking it. The Nidorino could see the boy getting tense and he wanted to assure him that he was always going to be at his side and protect him.

Jack smiled and patted the purple pokemon's head. The, they all resumed the walk through the house. The couple presented Jack to all their staff and even showed him John's trophy room.

It had a wide variety of rare objects. The boy had only seen some of these things in books and most he had never seen in his life, but the man quickly told him: "Let's go, son. I'm going to show you your room."

The boy had been in the trophy room for about three minutes, but at the suggestion of knowing his new room made him change his attention and he nodded in agreement.

They all moved to the second floor of the house. Jack's room was at the end of the hall on the right side of the stairs. As they all approached there, Jennifer said: "I'm really sorry, dear, for your room to be in this floor. It was the only vacant room we had."

Jack just smiled and replied truthfully: "There's no problem. I don't mind."

Touma was quite anxious to meet his new room, but he resisted the urge to teleport there, he didn't want to be unfair and see everything before his friends. Besides he was still feeling odd for some reason.

Hiro and Misaka also expected to live in the same room with Jack. The little Misaka accidentally tripped on the ground and quickly Jack went for her aid. The boy picked her up and carried her on his arms gently massaging her knees to make her feel better. And he had a quite success in that. After seeing that she was alright, he petted her head and continued to carry her for a bit more and only placed her back on the floor when they finally arrived at the room.

John was the one to open the door to the room and the boy and his pokemon were quite fascinated by the sight of it. The walls were blue, there was a bed near a window, a television, a desk with a computer on it, an empty desk for him to do his homework and study and above all his own bathroom. Besides all that there were three big blue cushions a bit near of the bed. Jack also noticed that his bag was over his bed.

The man chuckled seeing Jack and his pokemon widen eyes: "Your pokemon are going sleep on these cushions. Well, I didn't know you liked to let your pokemon walk freely, so I apologize for the improvisation.

Misaka went to one of the fluffy cushions and laid on it. She smiled and told her friends: "I certainly don't mind this."

Hiro and Touma went to the other cushions and they found them to be comfortable as well."

John saw the boy smiling looking at his small companions enjoying themselves. The man then placed a hand over the boy's shoulder making the boy look at him quite surprised: "By the way, we have a pokemon farm not too far from here. Would like to go there someday?"

"A pokemon farm?" Jack repeated. With this his Pokemon jumped out of the cushions and approached the boy also curious about it.

"Yes, my boy. This was a recent propriety I've acquired. I'm still working on it to make it fully functional. Would you like to visit there someday?"

The child vigorously nodded. Both adults chuckled, but before they could say anything, Alfred, the butler, arrived and said: "Mr. And Mrs. Grandfist, the dinner is served. Young master Justin is already there."

"Thank you, Alfred. We'll be right there in a moment." John said to his employee. But then he remembered something and said: "Please, Alfred, tell our chef to prepare some pokemon food for them. They'll be eating with us." then he pointed to the Nidorino, Ampharos and Abra.

The butler nodded and left the room. The three pokemon were looking forward to taste the new food. Hiro approached Jack and looked at him with a smile. The boy didn't need words to know what his pokemon meant by that 'Let's go!' look. Jack just smiled softly and patted Hiro on the head.

Touma teleported to Jack's shoulder and told to Hiro and Misaka with a grin: "Dibs on the shoulders!"

The Ampharos crossed her arms and pouted: "No fair! You can teleport!"

The Nidorino remembered the time when Jack used to carry him around everywhere. That situation made him feel a bit nostalgic. Jack had always protected him from any hazard. However, the poison pokemon wanted to get stronger and independent to protect his human friend for a change he even refused to be carried by Jack when the boy tried to do so. "Come on, Misaka. Walk isn't so bad. The exercise is good for us."

"Guys, let's not argue. I can carry you Misaka on our way back. How about it?" Jack could guess what his friends were talking about, after all it wasn't the first time it happened. He told Touma then: " Hey buddy, don't forget to hold onto me tightly to don't fall."

The Abra used his hands to hold himself tightly on the boy's head. When he did it. Jack raised his right arm and petted Touma's head.

The two adults looked at the pokemon quite surprised. For them, they seemed to be communicating with each other. They never saw pokemon interacting like that. They also noticed the boy chuckling at the sight. It even looked like the kid was used to this kind of situation.

The adults smiled and John said: "Very well, now that everything is settled let's go to the dining room. You can come here after it to get familiar with your room and organize your stuff."

The boy nodded and then they all left to the dining room. But there was a weird silence between them. Jack was gathering some courage to ask something that he was curious about and when he finally gathered the courage to do so he finally asked: "Is Justin one of my...brothers?" Jack asked a bit hesitant and the parents noticed that.

"Yes, he is. He's sixteen years old. Our oldest son is called Pete. He's nineteen years old and he is at the Violet City to try gain his first badge, the Zephir Badge. You'll meet him when he arrives." Jennifer explained as they walked.

"Oh…So he's a pokemon trainer, then?" Jack said doing his best not to voice what he truly thought about pokemon trainers.

John smiled proudly and said: "That's right! My boy is going to win the Johto League!"

After that, the boy asked nothing else as they finished their way to the dining room. When they finally arrived, Jack saw a quite long table with several seats with lots of food that he had never seen before. He was so surprised by that he didn't notice a teenager boy with short black hair and green eyes wearing a plain black shirt and blue jeans approaching him.

"You must be Jack! My name is Justin. I hope we can be friends with each other." Said the teen.

Jack blinked for a while, but he snapped out of it and he said: "H-Hi. I hope we can get along too." Then both boys shook their hands.

Justin looked at the pokemon that were near the boy and smiled: "Whoa, these are your pokemon? Cool! Maybe we can battle someday."

Jack, this time, couldn't help but to frown. He didn't like putting his pokemons into battles just for entertainment. He found that sickening.

Justin, however took his silence as a sign of shyness and smiled: "Don't worry about that for now. I hope you'll enjoy living here."

"Thank you…" Jack finally said trying to calm down.

Touma teleported back to the floor and asked Hiro: "Dude, look at all this food! I wonder if it tastes as good as Jack's."

Hiro just smiled and said to him: "We aren't going to eat this food."

Misaka raised an eyebrow and asked: "How do you know that?"

Then a guy wearing white came through a door carrying a tray with three bowls full of pokemon food. He then placed then on the floor, looked at the pokemon and then he left.

The Abra crossed his arms and said: "You and you nose…"

The pokemon went to their bowls and tasted the food. It was good, but definitely not as good as the food their human friend often made for them. They couldn't help but to wonder if he was still going to prepare them food in that new house.

The humans looked at the pokemon eating and John said to his family: "Well, let's not just look at them. Let's eat too."

As the humans took their seats, Jack asked Justin who happened to sit right next to him: "Aren't your pokemon going to eat too?"

The older teen replied: "They already ate. Don't worry about that."

The dinner was okay. John and Jennifer made some general questions to the boy to make him feel comfortable. They asked if they liked the food, if he liked his room and what he was thinking of his first day as a new Grandfist family member.

Jack answered positive for all the questions. He didn't lie, he just didn't tell them how much he missed his old life already. He didn't want to ruin the mood. Besides, he had to get used with his new life. It wasn't bad. His new family was very friendly with him and he had to admit that very few people in the world shared the same view about not treating the pokemon as living weapons.

After dinner, his new parents allowed him to go to his room to organize his things and so he did. As soon as he entered his room he turned on the lights which were right next to the door. When his pokemon got into the bedroom, he closed the door.

They were all alone in the new room. Jack had to admit he missed a little share the room with many people, but now he didn't have to bring the pokemon to his room after everyone was asleep.

Jack went to his bed as he unpacked his belongings. The pokemon were on the cushions looking at the boy as he placed his books and clothes in the drawers. Jack looked at the empty blue bag and he figured it out that giving it back to Jack would be a great opportunity to visit the orphanage.

The boy looked at his friends and asked: "What do you guys are thinking about this place?"

"It's okay so far." Said Hiro

"It's nice." Said Touma

"What they said." Said Misaka

The boy smiled. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he could see in their faces that they were trying to hide something. They boy decided to give his answer for his own question: "They're very nice people. I…can end up calling them 'mom' and 'dad' sooner than I thought. And don't worry, guys. I'm not going to make you battle with Justin's pokemon. I'll tell him that next time he brings that up."

The three little creatures smiled in appreciation. They have witnessed pokemon battles between trainers before and they agreed with jack about it. They were pointless. Misaka, Touma and Hiro only fought to defend themselves against ill intended attacks from others and also to defend Jack and Mary. They were glad to have Jack as friend. He never locked them in the pokeballs and never used it as a threat even when they misbehaved.

None of them were in mood to play. But the boy wanted to cheer up his pokemon and asked them if they wanted to play, but they shook their heads as a response for 'no'.

When jack looked at the clock it was just 7: 23 p.m.. He sighed and took a white shirt and a green shorts from a drawer. He told his pokemon: "I'll be back, guys. I'll just have a shower." Then he left to the bathroom.

"He's taking it quite well. The kid has guts." Touma said stretching his arms finally noticing that the pain in his chest was finally gone. He didn't know why he felt that in first place. He felt it the entire time since him and his friends moved from the orphanage.

"He's not a kid anymore. He's a teenager. Of course he's taking it well, he's with a human family he can call his own now. He's going to be much happier now." Misaka said laying on her belly on the cushion.

Hiro knew Jack as long as he can remember. It was the boy who hatched his egg and he was the very first person he saw when he was born. He was his family. He didn't care if he was from a different species. He knew that the boy was having a hard time getting used to his new home. It wasn't because they adopted him, they would automatically become a happy family.

"Only time will tell, I guess. They look really nice and honestly, I would fight if Jack asked me to. I would do anything to make him happy. But, I guess he'll never do it. Not that I mind, but…I don't know. I just want to protect him and see him happy. This all happened so fast…" Hiro said closing his eyes also laying on his belly on the cushion.

"Life's always like this. One day you're minding your own business and all of the sudden you're being attacked by a dark type pokemons just because you looked at them." Touma said lying on his back while he rested his head over his arms while looking at the ceiling.

"What? It happened more than one time?" Hiro asked baffled.

Misaka and Hiro decided to listen quietly. They didn't know much about the Abra's past and why he always teleported to behind them and, some of the times, to Jack's arms when he spotted a dark type pokemon.

Touma continued after sighing: "You can name it. Houndours, Murkrows, Sneasels, every freaking dark-type pokemon that looked at me saw me as a prey. Never did anything against them. Sometimes they attack me because I stepped a millimeter into their territory, others just to steal my food and, believe it or not, just to have **fun**. That's right. Remember that Houndour that almost killed me? He told me that I was going to die so he could practice his attacks! He also told me that no one would miss a puny psychic pokemon that could only teleport!"

Then Touma clenched his fists before he continued: "I was hungry because a Murkrow attacked me on the night before and stole my food while I was off guard. I hate not being able to detect with my powers when a dark-type pokemon is approaching. I don't have a good hearing or sense of smell, like you Hiro, so I depend entirely on my psychic powers to defend myself. I tried to teleport to flee from that Houndour, but it was useless. I was too tired and hurt to teleport at a great distance. If it weren't for you and Jack I would have died that day…"

"I…didn't know that…" Misaka said sadly. She whished she was there to give those pokemon who bullied her friend a good taste of her electric powers.

"There's no problem anymore, really. Thanks to Jack, I finally gained friends who don't care if I'm an Abra. If it were anyone else who have captured me, I bet they would try force me to evolve to a Kadabra by now. I like being an Abra. I don't mind if teleportation is my only power. I can give lots of uses for this skill. All I have to do is train a bit." Touma said with a smile finally appearing on his face.

Before they could continue their conversation, jack came out of the bathroom wearing his clean clothes and carrying his used ones. They could see some vapor coming out of the bathroom as Jack walked to a basket a bit similar to one he had at the orphanage and placed his clothes in it. He guessed it was the basket for the dirty clothes and he guessed correctly.

He smiled at his pokemons and told them with a grin: "Now it's your turn to bath!"

The little creatures liked having bath, Jack always bathed them back in the orphanage and they enjoyed it a lot. Well, only Misaka didn't like having bath. But it was because of her electric powers. She almost always ended up shocking Jack by accident. The three pokemons rushed to the bathroom and say that the boy had already prepared the bathtub for them.

Touma quickly teleported on the top of it, making a small _splash_. Hiro quickly turned to Misaka and whispered: "The attack was ineffective" The Ampharos giggled at that comment.

Jack smiled as he approached the pokemon in the tub full of water. The teen grabbed a liquid soap and gently started to rub the Abra making some bubbles in the process. The boy could feel that the Abra was quite happy with it. Jack smiled as he continued cleaning the pokemon. The boy used his hand to bring water over the Abra's head to remove the soap.

After Touma was clean he held him and took him out of the water and used a towel he had over his shoulder to dry him up.

When he finished with the Abra, he emptied the bathtub until it was half the water level. He had to do it, because Hiro was the next one and he couldn't float like Touma.

The boy picked the Nidorino and helped him to go inside of the bathtub. He washed him the same way he did with Touma. When he got all the soap off the poison pokemon, he emptied the tub, then he took Hiro off the tub and dried him with the towel.

For the last, but not the least, Jack took Miska to the shower and not the bathtub. He had to wash her like this because it was the best way he found to not be shocked by her powers accidentally. After all the water isn't continuous and it has air between the water drops, preventing the electricity to spread itself. The boy also was careful enough to not step on the water as he washed his Ampharos. Another thing that Misaka didn't like about having baths was because of the brushing to tide her fur afterwards. She envied the Nidorino and the Abra because they didn't have any fur.

The pokemon were very pleased feeling clean. After he finished with them all, he carefully brushed Misaka's fur, because she was the only one to have it and he didn't want them to get messy.

When they finished in the bathroom, they all headed back to the room quite relaxed. The boy turned off the lights of the bathrrom and then went to the switch near the door and asked his friends: "Do you mind if I turn off the lights?"

After they shook their heads giving permission for him to do so. Jack turned off the lights of his room and know the only light that his room had was the one that came from the Moon.

Jack laid his body in that strange bed, but he wasn't in mood to sleep. He looked at his pokemon and they shared of the same feeling. He told them with a smile: "Would you like to sleep with me, in my bed for today?"

The Pokemon Smiled widely and jumped on the bed and enjoyed the warmth from the boy's body.

Jack started to think about everything that happened that day. His adoption, his goodbye to everyone he liked back at the orphanage, his new home and his new family members. He knew that there were still another brother to meet, but he hoped they could get along even if Jack didn't want to engage in pokemon battles with them. When the boy was almost falling asleep his eyes went wide as he realized something. '_How did Justin knew my name?'_

End of chapter 4

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	5. New Home part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

Jack had some trouble to sleep that night. Not only because he wasn't used to that new life, but especially because what his 'brother' had said to him. But he shook that thought out of his mind. '_I'm thinking too much. That must have phoned him when they were dealing with those papers.'_ He thought before he finally gave in to his tiredness.

Hiro, Touma and Misaka did sleep well last night, after all, they always felt more comfortable when sleeping near of their human friend.

When it was 7:00 a.m., Jack and his pokemon woke up on their own. They were already used to wake up at that hour every day. All of them yawned and stretched on the large bed.

The boy rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed, went to the drawer, picked up a green shirt and blue jeans and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The pokemon were still a bit groggy, but they couldn't deny that, in the end, it was a quite pleasant night of sleep, especially because they didn't have to hurry to leave the bed and go outside, like they had to do back in the orphanage.

"I'm starting to like this place." little Misaka said stretching her arms.

Touma nodded and complemented: "Well, for once it's nice to wake up and not have to rush to get out of the bed."

Hiro agreed with his friends. That was a quite nice place to live. He stretched his paws for a bit and jumped out of the bed. He looked around for a while and smelled someone approaching. It wasn't a strange smell for the poison-type pokemon.

When the door of the room was opened, the three pokemon could see that it was Alfred. The butler raised an eyebrow when he only saw the pokemon in the bedroom. But soon the door of the bathroom opened and Jack out of it wearing his green shirt and blue jeans while carrying his night clothing.

The butler gave a friendly smile and said: "I see that you are an early riser, Master Jack."

The boy frowned and said: "You don't have to call me like that. Just Jack is fine."

The butler shook his head and said: "I'm afraid that's not possible, Master Jack."

Jack groaned, which made Alfred chuckle lightly: "Anyway, I'm here to come to wake you up and guide you to your parents. They're already having breakfast. Master Justin, unfortunately, isn't an early riser like you, so he'll take some more…effort to wake up. Now if I may…"

After finishing talking, the butler went to the basket were Jack's clothes from the previous night were and picked them up, then he took the boy's night clothes from his hands and told the boy to follow him.

Jack did as he was told and his pokemon followed him. The butler took them to the same room where he had dinner and he saw John and Jennifer already having breakfast. He also spotted a plate full of pancakes near an empty chair and near it, three bowls full of pokemon food. Jack correctly assumed that it was his seat and he took it.

Hiro and Misaka went to the bowls of food to have breakfast too, but Touma started to feel the pain in his chest coming back to him. He was starting to get worried about it. It was the first time he felt like that.

The abra didn't even teleport near the food to reach it first The abra placed his hand over his heart and walked slowly towards his bowl of food. This called the attention of the nidorino and ampharos. They looked puzzled at their friend. "Are you alright, Touma?" Misaka asked worried.

"Yeah…You seem a little off as soon as we got here." Hiro said equally concerned.

"I'm fine. Really. I think all I need is a little get-used-to with this place. It's nothing for you guys to worry about."

Hiro approached him and said: "Maybe I should try tell Jack. I mean, he can decipher what I mean by my drawings. I'm serious Touma. You should let Jack take you to a doctor or something. This is not normal. I'll do it as soon as we get the chance."

Touma sighed in defeat and ended up conceding. He had to admit Hiro was right. It could be something serious and he didn't want to have a premature end. Sooner he got to see a doctor, the better.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grand…I mean…da…" Jack started saying getting really uncomfortable. He knew that they were his parents now, but he felt weird calling someone he barely knew like that.

The couple noticed that and smiled at the boy. The woman said: "You don't have to worry about calling us 'mom' and 'dad'. We can understand that everything is still new to you. You can call us anything you feel comfortable with and when you're ready, you can call us 'mom' and 'dad'. How about it, honey?"

The boy smiled softly happy that they didn't get mad for the way he addressed them. '_They're really nice people.'_ He thought as he took the first bite of his food.

After some minutes of silence, the man looked at his son and said: "Son, I think we should talk about your education."

Jack looked at his new father while he chew his food. When he swallowed he asked: "You mean my new school?"

The man nodded before he replied: "Precisely. Would you like to attend to a special type of school?"

"What do you mean by that?" the boy asked not taking another bite of his meal. Even his pokemon were paying close attention to that conversation.

The man chuckled seeing the boy's confused face: "Have you ever heard about the Pokemon Raising School?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. It's that private school that prepares the students who want to become pokemon doctors, raisers, breeders among other things related to pokemon."

John and Jennifer merely smiled at the boy who finally understood what they meant by mentioning that school: "You want me to attend that school?"

The man chuckled and replied: "I think the true question here is: Do you want to study there.?"

"I-I…would like to, but…" Jack started saying. Truth to be told, he always dreamed going to that school. But going there meant that he couldn't go to the same school as Mary.

"But what, my boy?" John said still smiling at Jack.

"I'm really thankful, but I kinda expected to go the same school as friend of mine goes…" the boy replied.

The man scratched his chin thoughtfully, but his wife replied in his place: "Is it a female friend? What's her name?"

The boy looked at her and answered: "Yes. Her name is Mary How did you know that?"

The woman smiled and answered: "The look in your eyes said everything, son. You want to stay near her. That's really cute, but you need to think about your future. Think for a minute. Don't you think that she would be sad if you sacrificed a good chance to fulfill your dreams so you two could attend the same school?"

"I guess…" the boy said a bit uncertain.

Jennifer then added: "Look, dear, we think that this would be a great opportunity for you. You clearly have talent dealing with pokemon. You could always see Mary after school time. But again, the decision is yours to make. We won't make you attend a school you don't want to. But did you two go to the same school before? I thought that the children in the orphanage received education there."

The boy blinked for a while and answered: "Yes, we were always taught in the orphanage. Mary usually came there when her classes were finished."

The man then said: "So even if you went to another school, the relationship between the two of you would still be the same, isn't that correct?"

The boy looked down and said: "I guess you're right…So I can at least go visit her after my classes?"

John spoke: "Sure."

The boy smiled weakly and said: "I guess I would like to go to the Pokemon Raising School."

The couple smiled and the woman said: "It's settled then. We'll take care of your enrollment this week. So you can start your classes next Monday. Use the rest of this week to get used to your new life."

The boy nodded in agreement and took another piece of his food. The man finished his own plate and looked at his son: "Jack, would you like to meet our pokemon farm?"

The boy looked back at him and asked raising an eyebrow: "Now?"

The man chuckled and said: "Well, after you finish your breakfast. Your mother will take care of your registration on the Pokemon Raising School. I would like to show you that place. We still need to finish a few details, but I would like you to go there. I think you'll like it."

The boy smiled and said: "I would love to. But when we come back, I would like to return the bag Mister Jake lent me."

"At the orphanage?" Jennifer asked.

The boy gave a positive nod and the couple smiled: "Okay then. But the bag can wait, can't it?" said John.

Jack nodded again and finished his meal. When he was done, he looked at his pokemon and noticed that they also had finished eating.

Hiro, Touma and Misaka had heard the entire conversation and they had to admit they were curious to meet that farm. They had never been to one before. All they knew about it was from what Jack told them about that kind of place.

"I wonder if we're going to make new friends there." Misaka said to her companions.

"Well, it's a pokemon farm, so there must be plenty of pokemon there." Touma pointed out.

"Yes, but what exactly pokemon do there? Do they work or something?" asked Hiro.

"I guess we'll find our the answer for that soon." Touma answered.

"I'm going now to settle your enrollment at the Praising School. See you later, boys." The woman said getting up and leaving the room.

John got up and told Jack: "I took the day off today to show you around my farm. Let's go and don't forget to bring your pokemon with you. They might enjoy it too."

The boy was happy to know that there was no problem to bring his friends with him to the farm. When he got up, he noticed Hiro was trying to tell him something. The nidorino was almost touching his horn on the floor. By experience, the boy knew that his first pokemon wanted to say something, but there was no ink, paper of even dirty for him to draw with his horn.

Hiro knew well to never try draw on a floor, because he had been scolded for that by Jake when he scratched the Orphanage floor when the pokemon was asking for some food. Fortunately, the supervisor had placed a carpet over the little drawing to prevent anyone else from seeing it, because he knew that the director wouldn't be pleased to know about it and the man didn't want for the nidorino to expelled. It would have broken Jack's heart if it had happened.

The boy then said to the nidorino: "Hiro, you can tell me that at the farm. There's plenty of place for you to tell me" but then after musing for a while he asked warily to his poison-type pokemon: "Wait, is it urgent?"

The nidorino looked at the abra who told him: "You can tell him later. In fact I'm feeling a little better for some reason. You can talk to him when we gat to the farm."

But the two pokemon gave him a skeptical look and Touma assured them: "I told you guys, I'm feeling better now. You can tell him later."

Hiro sighed and said: "Fine, I'll tell him later. But It'll still be today when I tell him."

Then Hiro looked back at Jack and shook his head showing the boy that it was nothing urgent, but Jack noticed that little talk between his little friends and he didn't like the sound of it. Besides, Misaka and Hiro seemed worried and the boy's eyebrows creased in worry: "I think you guys are hiding something. As soon as we get there, I want to know what's wrong."

His pokemon nodded in reply and the boy only sighed worried.

John watched the scene and then smiled: "Alright. I think we should get going now."

End of chapter 5

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments.


	6. Wild fire

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

Jack and his pokemon went to the car along with John. The man drove them for twenty minutes until they finally arrived at the farm. The travel was calm and Hiro, Touma and Misaka were enjoying the view through the window, because they had never went to that area before. They liked to explore new places and they were as anxious as the boy to take a look at the farm.

Fortunately, for Touma, the ache in his chest had fallen significantly, but it was still there. He didn't know why he was feeling that and why this weird feeling appeared and disappeared so often.

This didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He could tell when his pokemon were acting weird. Touma seemed to have lost some of his enthusiasm and Hiro and Misaka looked concerned and they often talked to the abra.

The boy considered to talk with them as soon as he could get some alone time with them.

When they finally arrived at the farm, everyone got out of the car. The boy and his pokemon were quite surprised to see that it was a quite big place. But there were some building still under construction.

The man then said: "Come, son. Before I give you a tour around I need to first see how things are going. I hope that it's not a problem."

The boy shook his head and smiled: "There's no problem. I'm okay waiting for a while."

John smiled and guided them towards a big house who was also being built. "Wait here. I won't take long." He said before he left to talk with some of his employees to now about the progress in the construction of the main house. The boy had decided to wait outside with his pokemon while he enjoyed the sight. But then he felt something grabbing his pants, near his ankle.

When he looked down he saw Hiro with his pant in his mouth pulling it to call the boy's attention. When the poison type pokemon noticed that the boy gave his attention, he started drawing on the floor.

Jack looked at the floor as Hiro drew with his horn on the soil. The nidorino drew an abra's head and a cross nearby it. Jack had established a series of drawings and their meanings for his first pokemon. The boy instantly recognized it was 'Touma needs to see a doctor'.

The boy got concerned, because this was actually the first time he had seen his pokemon asking for medical attention. He turned to the abra and asked concerned: "Are you feeling sick, Touma?"

The abra somehow felt great. All unpleasant feelings were vanished from his body. He then looked to Jack and shook his head as he said: "Well, I don't feel bad anymore. But I still want to go just to make sure."

Jack was still worried about his psychic friend and he told him as if he could understand what the abra had just said: "I think I'll still get you there. I'll ask Mr. John to take us to the pokemon center when we go back home."

The boy then looked back to the house and to his pokemon. They were all looking at the land with obvious curiosity in their eyes. He smiled softly and said: "You guys can go explore. But with Hiro's nose, I bet you guys can find us. But in any case, if you get lost, try come back to the car and wait for us, okay? But, Touma, try not to stress yourself. If you feel anything bad, just lie down and Misaka stay with Touma, while you, Hiro, come and take me to Touma, understood?"

The pokemon nodded and then left to explore the farm a little bit. Jack watched them leave but with a worried expression on the face. He got concerned about what Hiro tried to say to him about the abra and he hoped it was nothing serious.

After the boy was alone, he waited patiently for his foster father to come out of the building. When John did so, he raised an eyebrow and asked his son: "Jack, where are your pokemon?"

The boy then replied: "They wanted to take a better look on the farm by their own. We can meet up later. I hope it's okay. By the way, can we go the pokemon center when we're done here? I think my abra is getting a little sick."

The man blinked for a few seconds and then replied: "Very well, we shall do that later. But for now, would you like a tour around the place? I have many interesting places to show you, son."

The boy nodded in reply.

* * *

Meanwhile the pokemon where having a good time exploring the grounds of the farm. They saw many humans carrying some materials around and also a few other pokemon like machokes and machamps helping them out.

Touma was feeling very good so that raised his mood a little bit, but his friends were still worried and that's why didn't ran around and kept a close eye on their friend.

As they walked they spotted a field being plowed by some dugtrios. They were making the land to be ready to be properly used to cultivate many different typed of fruits.

After some more time, they noticed a lake where there were several tauros nearby drinking the water of the lake. They were resting after working for some hours pushing some wagons full of heavy materials.

They decided to be friendly with the normal-type pokemon and went to chat with them for a while.

"Hello" said Hiro when they got near them. "My name is Hiro and these are Touma and Misaka. What are your names?" he continued.

The tauros blinked for a while and on of them said: "We weren't named like you. You obviously belong to some human, isn't it?"

The little three pokemon were quiet for a while. They always found it weird to see nameless pokemon. They were liked the names Jack gave them and they wondered why didn't all human name their pokemon.

"Yeah. His name is Jack. We're checking this area. Is there anything interesting around here?" Misaka asked out of curiosity.

"There isn't much here, yet. I've overheard the humans saying that they're building a place to take the wool of mareeps, milk from milktanks, use some pokemon to help with the cultivation and the harvest and, if I'm not mistaken, the humans mentioned some running pokemon here."

"Racing pokemon? You mean the owner of this place raises pokemon for the annual race?" Touma asked.

The tauros nodded and replied: "Looks like it. I've seen some dodrios and some rapidashes being brought here a few days ago. They're on that barn over there." the normal-type said looking to a barn a bit far on their left side."

"Wow." Hiro said. Then he looked to his two friends and said: "Do you guys want to check there?"

When they nodded, the poison-type looked to the tauros and said: "Thanks a lot for your help. We're exploring this place because we're new around here. I hope you didn't mind all these questions." He finished saying with a friendly smile.

But the bull-like creature smiled and said: "There's no problem. We're still resting because of our work here, I wasn't doing anything but looking at the grass. So I can't really accompany you. Have a good time."

The three pokemon thanked the tauros and went towards the barn where they were told were the fast pokemon were. "I'll race you guys there!" Touma said grinning as he continuously teleported towards the barn.

"Hey! No Fair!" Misaka said as she ran as fast as she could, but she was still behind Hiro.

When they got there, they found their psychic friend with his hands on his chest. "Are you alright, Touma? Is the pain back?" Hiro asked worried.

But after he asked that he smelled two familiar scents and they noticed that Jack and John were already there. The boy was also told about the pokemon who were going to be used for the annual race and he followed his foster father there.

Jack was worried about the abra's sudden change of condition and he kneeled down and checked if the abra had a fever. Having a negative response he then checked his pulse on his wrist and it was also normal. He then asked a few "yes" or "no" questions to his pokemon in order to know what he was feeling exactly. He got a "no" for headache, stomachache, dizziness, nausea and numbness. But he got an "yes" for pain and another one when he asked if it was his chest.

The man looked amazed how the boy was detailed in his questions and how he checked for the abra's vital signs. He was also surprised seeing how the teen managed to make his pokemon fully understand his questions and also give a somewhat precise answer bypassing their language barrier.

"This is really weird. I don't know any disease that has such symptoms…I hope it's nothing serious. You'll go to the pokemon center as soon as we get out of here, understood? And please be good with the doctors. Don't start teleporting again just because you're afraid of a syringe. They're for your own good." The boy said sternly to Touma, who flinched when the boy mentioned needles.

The pokemon truly wished he didn't have to take and shot. The other two tried to comfort him, but this did little to sooth the abra's anxiety.

"Well, if your pokemon isn't feeling very well, I guess I'll just finish showing this place and then I'll take you to the pokemon center." John said.

The boy smiled softly at his father's comprehension, but then a red-haired man, who was an employee at the farm, approached them and said to John: "Sir, I think we have a little problem here. One of the rapidashes was pregnant and her, for some reason doesn't want to breast feed her child. It's crying a lot and we don't know what to do. The milktanks aren't here yet and we don't have any bottles or anything we could use to help the cub."

"Where is it?" Jack suddenly asked worried. He had heard that some mothers simply abandoned their offspring for one reason or another.[1] It was quite sad and he hoped he could do something to help the poor cub.

The employee guided them to a stall and saw that a ponyta cub was crying because it was hungry and feeling lonely because its own mother refused to give it any attention.

Jack then got near of the little cub and kneeled down to check on it. The cub was newborn and didn't have much strength. He wondered if he could take it to the pokemon center, after all he was already going there and he couldn't just let it starve to death.

Hiro, Touma and Misaka didn't know why a mother would abandon their child like that and they wanted to share their own piece of mind about it, but there was so many rapidashes in that places that there was no way they could know who was the mother and nobody seemed to care about the state of the little cub.

"Shh. Everyone is going to be fine. You don't have to cry. I'm going to help you. I promise." The boy gently petted the pokemon's muzzle and back in order to give it some safety feeling. And it was working.

The little ponyta stopped crying with the physical attention it was getting from the boy. It looked at the human in front of it with attention and it decided to get nearer of the boy hoping he could give it the cares it longed for. But when the cub did it, it lost control of its own flames and slightly burned the boy's hands.

"Are you alright?" John asked carefully looking at the boy's arms. He noticed they were slightly burned, but nothing serious. The man then looked to the little ponyta and said angrily to his employee: "I want this pokemon out of here. It's too dangerous to have it around here."

"No! It's alright! Ponytas need their mothers to teach them how to properly control their flames. It can't be blamed for an accident. I know it didn't mean any harm. Please, let me take care of it."

The man didn't know why the boy wanted to train such a troublesome pokemon, but he conceded to the boy's whish as long as he could somehow make the ponyta learn how to control the flames, because it could be harmful to the teen.

The boy smiled and accepted his father's terms. He went back to pet the ponyta who was really confused and somewhat saddened because it had hurt the first person to give it some love and attention.

Hiro, Misaka and Touma approached the little ponyta and provided it with a warm welcome. After all, their family had gotten a little bigger now.

End of chapter 6

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments.

More Author Notes:

[1]Real fact. It does happen sometimes in the animal world.


	7. New Member of the Family

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

The ponyta felt quite happy when she was surrounded by other pokemon and people. They were being nice to her unlike its parents. She felt so lonely and its cries didn't make anyone of her own kin give her any attention.

"What's your name?" asked Hiro.

The ponyta remained quiet. Its parents didn't it one. The fire-type looked down not knowing what even say.

"Does that fire on your back and tail hurt at all?" asked Touma a bit perplexed. He hadn't seen any of that kind of pokemon before.

But the horse-like pokemon also didn't know what to answer. She didn't feel any pain from her own fire, but it clearly could hurt others. She just kept looking down. Both Hiro and Touma cringed seeing the fire-type's reaction.

Not liking that situation, Misaka glared daggers to her male pokemon friends. She was a little mad because they just made the small pokemon feel even more sad. "Welcome to the family! Don't mind those two. They sometimes talk too much, but they're really nice. Jack, that human boy, is also a very good person. You're going to love being with us."

The ponyta neighed weakly in happiness, but then its legs started to tremble and it laid down abruptly for everyone's surprise. Jack got really worried about that pokemon. He turned to his father and asked: "Can we take it to the pokemon center now?"

The man still wanted to show him the farm a little more, but seeing how concerned Jack was, he conceded: "Yes, we can. I think it'll be better if you carry it in the pokeball, don't you think?"

The boy nodded and picked an empty small pokeball from his pocket. He clicked on the button of the device to enlarge it. "Don't worry. You'll be okay soon." Than he tossed the ball which hit the fire-type's head. The pokemon became a red light and entered into the device.

Jack smiled softly and told his father: "I guess we can go now."

The man smiled and said: "Alright, then. Next stop Pokemon center." Then he added in his mind. '_Wow…His love for pokemon is really something_.'

Then the man, the boy and the three pokemon walked back to the car and headed to the pokemon center. The trip was quiet among the two humans. Jack, who was at the backseat with his pokemon just to make sure they don't accidentally open the door of the vehicle and fall, was staring at the pokeball containing the young ponyta in it. He automatically related with that pokemon. After all, he was also abandoned by his parents.

During the travel, the abra felt quite anxious. Not only because he was also worried about the fire-type pokemon, but also because he didn't know what the doctor would do to him. Touma started to sweat could as he imagine a doctor with a white coat, shining glasses holding a foot long needle and daring to say with a creepy smile: "Don't worry, it won't hurt one bit!"

"Maybe…just the ponyta needs to attend the doctor. I'm feeling great now you know." The psychic said. But he lied in his last statement. He was still feeling the clench in his chest.

"Don't be so scared, Touma. We'll be there for you." Hiro said.

"Yeah! But, please, don't try teleport your way out like you tried to do last time. Jack had to keep you inside of the pokeball so you could stay still for the check-up and a few shots to protect us against some diseases. You had to be sedated afterwards." Misaka said.

The abra then asked: "But what if they want some of my blood and use a needle?"

The nidorino added: "It's just a needle. They aren't that bad, Touma!"

Touma replied sarcastically: "It's just a sharp object that pierces our skin to inject and/or extract stuff into/from us painfully. It's like a walk in the park!"

The other two pokemon rolled their eyes. It was useless to discuss that subject with their psychic friend. They just hoped the doctors didn't need to use needles on him. The last time was a really pain for everyone.

After an hour of traveling back to the town, they arrived at the pokemon center. John, Jack and his pokemon left the car and walked to the building. At the entrance of it, Touma said: "I think I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back."

"You won't get away when you're feeling sick, Touma! For crying out loud. Don't you want to know what's wrong with you? What if this is something serious? The sooner it's healed the better it'll be!" Misaka said holding the abra's hand. She then had an idea. Before the abra could teleport away, she used thunder wave on him.

The electricity didn't hurt him, but paralyzed his body. "HE-Y! Th-at's chea-ting! Hel-p me, Hi-ro!" Touma protested as his body tensed everytime he tried to teleport.

"Sorry, buddy. But I have to agree with Misaka on this one." The nidorino answered.

Seeing the commotion of his pokemon, Jack noticed the yellow sparks of electricity coming out of the ampharos hitting the abra. The boy didn't need to understand what they were saying to know that Misaka had just prevented Touma from trying to run again from the doctor.

The boy then picked the abra on his arms because the psychic type could barely walk while he was paralyzed. The family got inside of the building and went towards a nurse who was behind the counter.

"May I help you?" She asked nicely. She remembered seeing Jack many times there. She had brown hair, green eyes and a milky skin named Emily.

"Yes, I've come here to check on this ponyta cub. It looks like its mother abandoned it and it was quite weak." Then the boy gave her the pokeball containing the ponyta and then he continued: "I also want to check on my abra. My pokemon told me he wasn't feeling very well." The boy said giving the abra to the nurse to hold

"You pokemon told you?" the nurse repeated incredulously holding the abra.

The boy rubbed the back of his head as he explained: "Well, not with words. But we developed a code of drawing symbols to be able to communicate better. Also, they can answer 'yes' or 'no' questions." Then he remembered something and said: "My abra has a little bit of fear of needles and because of that he was kinda…paralyzed by my ampharos here, so he won't start a ruckus like last time."

The nurse chuckled. She was there when the abra teleported all over the place running from the doctors who only wanted to give him a few shots that would only do him good on the long run. She also was aware of how the boy was attached to his pokemon, but it still surprised her that he was able to teach them that much.

"Don't worry. I'll tell everything to the doctor. You can wait here. I don't think it'll take too long. Today has been a slow day and currently there's no pokemon being attended, so the doctor will see your pokemon now." Emily said with a smile.

The boy then said: "Thanks. We'll be waiting here."

Before the nurse left with both pokemon she glanced at the man near Jack. She recognized him instantly. She couldn't help but to smile seeing that the boy who often came to the pokemon center to bring some hurt wild pokemon there.

Full of curiosity the nurse asked the boy why he didn't capture those pokemon. He even brought a larvitar there and they were really rare, especially in that area. The boy answered that he would never force a pokemon to stay with him and that if the pokemon chose so he would let them roam free once they're healed.

The nurse found it quite noble from the boy's part. It was also very rare among the boys of his age who mostly cared only about getting strong and rare pokemon to use in battles. She wondered if he would become a pokemon doctor or even a pokemon breeder someday.

The man and boy sat down on a blue couch nearby as they waited for the exams to be done. The poison-type and electric-type pokemon were waiting as well. They were hoping that it was nothing serious with both Touma and the ponyta.

The boy then felt a hand on his right shoulder and when he looked at the direction he saw his father smiling and assuring him: "Don't worry. They're going to be fine."

The boy smiled softly in reply. The man had seen how worried his son's expression was and he wanted to do something to cheer the boy a little. The two pokemon also smiled seeing that scene.

But afterwards there was some sort of silence in the room. The pokemon weren't in mood to play to pass the time, because they were too worried for that. The man also didn't know what else to say to the kid to cheer him up. The boy always got too nervous when he saw a weakened, hurt or even sick pokemon.

After an hour, a doctor, who was wearing a white lab coat with a pokeball symbol on its back, came out of the room and saw the boy along with his father in the waiting room. He also saw the little ampharos and the nidorino looking with attention at the man. Everyone wanted to know about the health status of both pokemon.

"Let's begin with the ponyta. It's quite unnourished. As you've told me, her mother didn't want to accept her as her child so, I guess she didn't have much to eat. But don't worry. She has been drinking some milk as soon as we detected the problem. If you're going to keep her, you'll need a few bottles of milk to feed her."

"I see… I don't mind doing it for her. But will milk be enough for her?" Then the boy paused for a while. And asked: "So, it's a female ponyta, then?"

The doctor nodded and replied: "Yes, milk will be enough for her for the next couple of months. Ponytas are one of the few species of pokemon that need to be breast fed. And Yes, it's a female ponyta."

The boy sighed in relief when he heard that the ponyta's problem could be easily fixed, but then he asked with the concern coming back: "What about my abra?"

The doctor sighed: "Yes, that little troublemaker…I've run several tested on him and even took advantage of his paralyzed status and even took some of his blood to make tests and he has no health problem or whatsoever. Well, taking apart the whole paralysis status thing."

The boy raised an eyebrow: "Really? But he was feeling bad earlier this day."

The doctor shrugged as he answered: "It must have been something temporary. He must have been stressed, tired or something like that. But I assure you that he has no health problems."

"That's weird…" muttered the nidorino.

Then the man wearing a white coat continued: "I've told my assistants to give the abra a Parlyz Heal while I came here to talk to you, so I could have some time before…" then Touma teleported right on the boy's lap hugging him tightly. "…he tried to mess things up again."

"The horror…THE HORROR…Please don't let them get near of me. Please. I'll be good. Please. No more needles." Begged the psychic clutching to the boy's shirt.

"Don't be such a crybaby, Touma! The doctor said you're fine. Are you really sure you're feeling bad?" Misaka said.

The abra wasn't feeling that clenching on his chest while he was at the medical room, but the feeling was back now. For some reason. He didn't know what to answer for this question. If the doctor had just said he was fine, what was he feeling?

The psychic-type teleported to the floor to look at his friend's faces and asked forgetting his fear for needles for a moment.: "I don't know. I do feel a something bad in my chest time from time. Are you sure the doctor said there was nothing wrong with me?" 

"Yes. He said it might be tiredness or even stress. It started when we moved to our new house, right? So it must be because you're not feeling very comfortable at a new home yet." Hiro said.

"Maybe…" Touma answered scratching his cheek.

The boy ended up having the same conclusion as his nidorino in his mind. He got up and thanked the doctor for taking the abra and also for being patient with his pokemon tantrums.

The doctor sighed and replied truthfully: "There's no problem, kiddo. He isn't the first pokemon to cause trouble here and won't be the last either. Just try to make him stop to freak out when he sees something pointy."

Then Emily appeared holding a pokeball and said: "Here's your pokemon, Jack."

The boy smiled and said: "Thanks, Miss Emily." Then he turned thanked the doctor as well.

John also thanked both for taking great care of his son's pokemon and then they left the pokemon center. But before they went back to the house, the man drove them to a store to buy some specialized bottles for pokemon and also some milk for the ponyta. The man also bought several Burn Heals. He figured his son would need lots of them having that pokemon around.

Back at the house, John park the car at the garage. After they all got out, the boy, while carrying the products they had bought with his left hand, released the ponyta of the pokeball with his other free hand. The horse-like pokemon looked a bit surprised to see such change in her environment, but wasn't curious to know more about that place. Instead, she just approached jack and neighed again wanting some attention and for her happiness the boy attended her wish.

He petted her on the head and said: "This will be your new home for a while. You can live with me if you want to, but you don't have to if you don't. But please bear with me until you can at least feed for yourself, okay?"

But the ponyta had no intention of leaving that kid at all. In fact, the ponyta looked at the boy as if it was her paternal figure because he was the first being to show her kindness. But the boy started to feel his hand quite hot because of the instability of her fire.

However, the man had to intervened in that touching scene: "Son, as much as I love pokemon, I can't allow one that can set the entire house of fire!"

The boy opened his mouth to protest, but then he closed it afterwards. He couldn't deny his logic. Until the ponyta couldn't control her fire, she could really cause a tragic accident.

Then the boy had an idea: "This house has a backyard, right? I saw it when we were leaving sooner to the farm. How about if I camp there during the time being until she can control her fire?"

The man looked incredulous to know how far the boy would go for a pokemon. He was willing to trade a comfortable and warm bed for a sleeping bag! "Sure…As long it's temporary, of course."

The boy nodded and then his father spoke again: "here. I'll show a place where you can stay with the ponyta for the time being. The man then guided the boy and his four pokemon out of the garage and then circling the house to reach its backyard.

It had a pool, a garden with flowers, a small area with stone floor and a basketball basket on a wall and a place with nothing but grass on it. The man then pointed to the area with just grass and said: "We still haven't decided to do with that place. It's quite big, it also has a quite big cover for rainy days and its near of a door leading inside of the house to make your access easier. I think that's the best place for her, don't you think?"

The boy nodded and said with a smile: "Thanks, Mr. John! Don't worry. I promise the ponyta won't cause any problem at all."

The mans smiled back but then they were distracted by a neigh of the ponyta. She was getting hungry again. Ponyta cubs eat a lot at a early age due their metabolism to produce continuous fire.

The boy then looked to his pokemon and asked: "Is she feeling bad?" after getting a 'no' from his pokemon, who just shook their heads, he asked again: "Is she hungry?" and this time he got a positive answer.

Then Jack looked around and saw a table with a blue parasol in the middle of it with a few chair nearby. He turned to John and asked: "Can I use that table for a while?"

The man then answered: "Sure." He wanted to see what the boy was up to. After seeing that the pokemon had just 'answered' the boy about the pokemon's hunger, he thought that the boy was going to ask him to ask someone of his staff to prepare the food for the fire-type creature.

The boy got near of the table and took off all the products from the plastic bag. He then started to prepare the bottle of milk with some extra vitamins and minerals his father had also bought to enhance it. He then called the ponyta come near him and she obeyed promptly.

He then gave the bottle to the horse-like pokemon and it started to suck its content happily. The boy petted the pokemon on the head as she ate ignoring the heat coming from her head. The man looked at the scene with awe, but the other three pokemon weren't that surprised. They knew that Jack was a good person and he would do the exact same thing for any of them.

"Have you decided which name she'll have?" the man asked curious.

Jack nodded and answered as he continued to feed her with a bottle of milk: "Yes. She'll be called Fiona."

End of chapter 7

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	8. Unknown Pain

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

Jack spent the rest of the day taking care of the ponyta. The fragile fire-type was too dependent of her human friend to feed her. He would have to do this for the next couple of months until she got big enough to eat another things.

Not that the boy minded watching the horse-like pokemon gallop happily around the spacious backyard. His small pokemon companions also had fun chasing the ponyta around.

Fiona was still to little to be able to talk, but given a few months and she was going to be talking normally like the other pokemon. The boy also wanted to search how to teach a ponyta how to control the flames. He had heard that this kind of pokemon needed the mother to teach the offspring how to do this and this specie also burned those who they didn't trust.

The boy hoped the ponyta would start controlling her flames soon, so she could enter into the house. Touma, Misaka and Hiro were playing all day with the fire-type pokemon.

Despite of the young age, the horse-like creature was quite fast and the others couldn't keep up with her. On foot, anyway. Touma managed to teleport himself near ponyta every time. Because of that their game of tag wasn't so one-sided.

The day passed by quickly and it soon the night came. He didn't want to get inside and let the ponyta all alone, so he had his dinner outside along with his friends. Before eating, Jack fed Fiona with another bottle of milk he had prepared and he was going to give her another one before they slept. Fire-types eat a lot more than the other kinds of pokemon due their fast metabolism.

The boy also refused the tent that the butler offered him. All he needed was a sleeping bag, after all it was a cloudless night. He could see the stars perfectly and he wanted to sleep under them. But, of course, the butler also brought four blue cushions for the pokemon to sleep on. His parents also tried to talk with him about going inside, but Jack insisted that the ponyta cub needed to be watched all the time. It was a bit tiring, even Jack had to admit that, but it was enjoyable to see the horse-like pokemon so happy.

The boy laid inside of his sleeping bag staring at the countless stars. He then moved his look to his pokemon which were lying next to him. The ponyta was already fast asleep on his right. She wanted to sleep really next to the boy, but, unfortunately, the boy couldn't allow it. She could set the sleeping bag on fire by accident.

Jack was quite happy that the ponyta trusted him. He promised himself he would do anything to help her to control her flames. He soon drifted off to sleep

On the next day, Jack woke up feeling something wet on his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see it was barely morning and he saw Fiona waking him up by licking him. He was confused at first, but then realized she must be hungry after a night of sleep.

The sky was still a little dark, but the first rays of sunlight could be seen already. The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting up. He was wearing a black shirt and white shorts. He told the ponyta to stay there and not to do any noise. He didn't want for his friends to wake up. They were obviously tired from the day before.

He walked to a table where there was a clean bottle and went inside of the house to pick up some milk. He had asked Alfred to keep the milk in the fridge for him. Surprisingly, the butler was already up. The man was also surprised to see the boy also awake at that hour. It seemed like the boy was quite an early riser and the butler guessed it right.

"May I know what do you need, young master?" Alfred asked.

Jack shrugged and replied: "Please stop it. Don't call me 'master'. It feels weird. I already told you to call me Jack."

The butler smiled, then said to tease the boy a little: "No can do, master Jack. But you still haven't answered me what are you doing here at this hour."

Jack sighed in defeat and decided to just answer the butler: "I'm here just to get some milk for my ponyta. Then I'll mix it with some vitamins so make her stronger. The pokemon doctor taught me how to do it."

The man then suggested: "If you want, I could do it for you."

The boy then shook his head and said: "No, thanks. I appreciate it, but I want to take care of her myself. I was never comfortable with other people doing things I was supposed to do." But before he left he also asked Alfred: "Can I have my breakfast outside? I mean, I don't want to leave my pokemon alone for too long, especially the ponyta cub. She needs a lot of attention in her early months." The boy the reason why he wanted to help the fire-type pokemon. He could relate to her knowing that the parents abandoned her. But like what happened to him, he was also going to help Fiona out with everything he had.

Alfred looked amazed at the boy. Jack was quite different from Justin who always made the butler do everything for him, from getting a glass of water to carrying heavy luggage. He smiled softly and aided the boy with at least giving him the milk he was looking for. The boy thanked the butler and went outside to make the food for his fire-type pokemon.

The boy got out of the house once again to meet a very anxious ponyta cub. Fiona was getting worried already. She didn't like to stay away from him. But she obeyed and waited for him. In her eyes, the boy was her father and she didn't want to feel alone anymore.

"Easy there. Your food will be ready shortly." The boy said with a smile while he gently patted the horse-like pokemon on the head. He then went to a table and prepared her bottle of milk and vitamins.

The ponyta rushed to him and started to drink the delicious milk while waving her tail happily. The boy meantime gently rubbed her on the neck and on the head. The pokemon was really enjoying it.

After he fed her, the boy noticed his other pokemon waking up. The nidorino yawned as he opened his eyes and noticed Jack and Fiona already awake. He also saw the empty bottle on his friend's hand, so he thought that Jack has been feeding Fiona. The poison-type wondered how much energy did the horse-like pokemon had. They have been playing the entire day and she already seemed to be fully charged.

Not that Hiro minded. After a good breakfast he would be as good as new. He even waked up Misaka and Touma. These two were heavy sleepers and the nidorino wondered if they could be able to sleep through a train wreck.

After everyone was awake. They could see Fiona approaching them and neighing happily inviting them to play some more. It wasn't like they didn't want to, but they played until near the time they decided to play. They were still a bit tired. They told Fiona to wait a little more that they would play later with her.

The ponyta accepted their terms and it didn't take long until Alfred appear carrying a plate with jack food and placing it on one of the backyard's tables. He then told the boy that he was going to bring the other pokemon food shortly.

Jack thanked him and took a seat to eat. But he decided to wait until his pokemon's breakfast also arrived. He felt it would be unfair to start before them. Fortunately, Alfred came back five minutes later carrying another plate with three bowls of pokemon food.

As he placed them on the ground, he could see that the boy didn't even touch his food: "Is something wrong? Do you want something else to eat, Master Jack? I can talk to the chef."

"No, that's not it. It looks great, but I was waiting for you to bring my pokemon's food before I started eating. Thank you very much." The boy explained himself.

The butler blinked for a while and smiled once again as he saw the boy starting to eat. The butler then went back inside to prepare the breakfast for the rest of the family. It was still quite early and the others didn't wake up so early like the boy.

One hour later, Jack was running around with his pokemon deciding to partake in their little game of tag. Sure he couldn't keep up with the ponyta, but he was having fun. The horse-like creature also was loving it. She loved to run like that.

"Looks like you're having a good time, boy." Said a male voice, which turned out to be John's.

"Good morning, Mr. John." Said the boy stopping to run panting a little.

But seeing his adoptive father, the boy suddenly remembered: "Oh, yes! I completely forgot. Can we go to the orphanage now? I would like to deliver back the bag mr. Jake lent me."

"I'm really sorry for that, Jack. You seemed to occupied taking care of the ponyta that you didn't even bring that subject up. That's why I sent that bag back to the orphanage." John explained noticing how the boy didn't like to hear it.

"What…" the boy said clearly saddened. "But I wanted to visit there…"

The man suddenly had an idea: "You don't need a bag to visit there. If you want to, I could take you there by car. Buuut, you need to put your ponyta in the pokeball. You know why, right."

The boy couldn't deny his father's logic. He then took the pokeball from the chain around his belt, where the boy kept his pokeballs attached to, then he pressed a button enlarging the object. The ponyta didn't like that thing. She gave a few steps behind not liking to be cramped in that tiny object. Jack didn't like doing it either.

He could see that the ponyta was a bit scared of the pokeball and because of that he didn't use it. Instead he had an idea and shrunk the pokeball back and reattached it to the chain on his belt.

"Mr. John, Could we go walking there instead of going by car?" the boy suggested.

The man was a bit unsure: "Are you sure? I know the orphanage isn't that far, but don't you think it's a quite long walk?"

"Not that much. I've walked much longer distances before with Mary and Hiro." The boy replied with a grin.

The man scratched his head for a bit while he wondered about the boy's suggestion. He wasn't very used doing exercises, but he gave in to Jack's suggestion. He thought that the boy only suggested that because of how reluctant the poynta was in getting inside of the pokeball. The man had to admit he never saw a pokemon complaining to get inside of it before. He also had to wonder what Jack was going to do when His pokemon reached to their final evolution forms. A nidoking and a rapidash weren't exactly the kind of pokemon that could walk freely inside of any house.

The man also saw that as an opportunity to talk with the boy for a while as they left the house to walk to the orphanage. The man asked him once again what were the boy's plans for the future. He knew that there was plenty of time before the boy made a solid decision, but he wanted to make sure to widen the boy's future possibilities.

Before leaving, Jack had picked up some food for ponyta and placed them inside of a plastic bag Alfred handed to him. He was going to ask to store some of it in the orphanage fridge to remain fresh.

But before they left, the boy realized he didn't talk to his mother and brother. John then told him that they weren't home anymore, because Jennifer had taken Justin to the school because Justin apparently forgot to deliver his homework yesterday and needed to deliver it before classes today. Jack could see that his father was a bit displeased that his son had forgotten to give the homework on due.

The man's expression changed back to a more friendly one and then told Jack to try do his best and never get late with homework. He also told him he should work hard to make his dreams come true and asked once again about the boy's future plans. The boy, once more, had to admit he was a bit unsure. He wondered if he was going to become a pokemon doctor, or a pokemon raiser or even a pokemon breeder. He didn't know why his adoptive father was bringing up that again.

The man whistled at the boy's suggestions also saying that whatever he chose for his life he should dedicate all his heart into it because he would certainly become successful.

The boy blushed a bit with that and thanked the encouragement. John also told him that if the boy wanted to practice about how to raise or breed pokemon at the farm he was more than welcome. He also reminded the boy that, at the school he was going to attend, he was also going to learn how to properly take care of injured pokemon. He also said that he could even learn new things at the farm and even think of other possibilities for the future.

Jack thought about that while his pokemon listened with attention at the conversation between the two. Hiro told Fiona that she was going to meet the place where he was born, where he, Touma and misaka met and also the place where Jack grew up.

The ponyta listened at the nidorino talking, and she was quite interested in meeting that new place. She also didn't know what orphanage meant. Unfortunately, she couldn't speak very well yet, so she kept her doubt for a latter occasion.

Misaka and Touma were also looking forward going there. Touma, who had woken up very well and even played without any problems with the ponyta that morning, was feeling that annoying clutch in his chest once more as they walked to the orphanage. Misaka asked, concerned, if the abra was feeling that again. The psychic pokemon gave a positive answer, but then said it might be just tiredness for pushing his body too hard after playing so much with a hyperactive ponyta.

Misaka didn't smile at the joke attempt of the abra. It wasn't funny to begin with, but even if it was, she wouldn't have anyway. She remembered what the doctor had said, but she was still worried about her friend. She decided to keep a close look at him just to be sure.

It didn't take long until they reached the Grandfist Orphanage. When they got there, Jack and his pokemon looked at John. The man smiled and knew what the boy intended to ask: "Don't worry, kiddo. You can go visit your friends. I'll let you have fun. I'll be back at 6:00 p.m. to pick you up for dinner, okay?"

The boy nodded happily as he replied: "Okay. Thanks!"

John then said ruffling his son's hair: "Alright, then! Have some fun!"

After saying that he turned back to his house. He was already sweating while the boy was fine. The boy noticed the drops of sweat on the man's forehead and felt guilty for making him walk like that. He wondered if his father would allow him to come there by his own on the future, after all, he wouldn't be alone, his pokemon friends would be there to make him company and also protect him.

When he got inside of the orphanage, he immediately saw Jake talking to some younger kids. When the man spotted Jack, he raised an eyebrow at that. He remembered how he received the bag from one of John's employees on the day before. The man was expecting the boy to deliver it and not send someone else to do it for him because the man knew that Jack never like to let others do the hard work for him. Jake then told the kids to go inside of the house and go back to their classes. The kids were trying to skip the classes, but they were being lectured by the man.

"Good morning, Mr. Jake!" The boy said with a smile. "Sorry for not delivering the bag myself. Mr. John ended up sending it back by accident."

Jake was quite relieved to hear that. For one moment he feared that the boy's behavior was changing, but then he realized something in what the boy had just said. "Mr. John? Don't you mean 'dad'?" the blond man spoke confused.

The boy then replied looking away: "Well…Mr. John was really nice to me and let me call him like that until I was comfortable enough to call him my father. Ms. Jennifer was also agreed with that."

Jake smiled warmly hearing that: "Looks like you got yourself very good parents. So did you came here to visit?"

"Yes. I hope I'm not sounding like an ungrateful person, but this place is more like a home to me than Mr. John's place." But then he shortly added: "Please don't tell this to Mr. John."

Jake just laughed light heartedly as he said: "Don't worry, kiddo. Most of children feel this way when they're adopted." Then the man moved to the boy and patted him on the shoulders. "It's nice to see you again. Are you going to stay here for lunch? I also see you have a new pokemon."

"Yes, I'll stay here for dinner. Her name is Fiona. She's still a small cub. Mr. Told me he was going to pick me up at 6 p.m.. Is it alright for me to stay here for this much? I hope it won't be of any trouble." the boy asked.

"Of course it isn't any trouble. By the way, Mary is here as well." Jake said with a small grin as he saw the boy's surprise look.

"Really? Doesn't she have school at this hour?" He asked.

"Yes, but shouldn't I be asking you this same question?" the man said with a playful grin.

"Well, I was enrolled at the Pokemon Raising School and I'll start there on Monday."

Jake whistled at that. "Why don't you go inside of the house and talk to her yourself."

"Okay, then…" Jake said scratching his head. Hen he turned to his pokemon. "Hey, guys why don't you go to the backyard for a bit and play with the other pokemon?"

The ponyta didn't like the suggestion. She didn't want to stay away from the Jack. She rubbed her muzzle against the boy's right hand and licked it to show she didn't want to get separate from the boy even if it were for just an hour or so.

Jack's heart saddened a bit seeing that. "I promise I won't take too long, Fiona. After I talk with Mary for a bit, I'll go to the backyard. I promise."

Fiona didn't like this 'Mary' person already. She only accepted that the boy's attention should only be given to her and the other three pokemon.

Hiro then managed to convince Fiona to go with them. He also told her that she was going to meet with other pokemon and they would all have some fun there. Still a bit reluctant the fire-type pokemon went with them.

Both Jake and Jack watched they leaving. The boy looked somewhat worried and hoped the ponyta would behave in his absence. "You got yourself one more pokemon who cares a lot about you."

"Looks like it. I'll be going to see Mary now, okay?"

"Have fun." Jake said. But the boy didn't saw his satisfied smile when he got inside of the house.

When the boy got inside of the house, he looked around for a while and he found Mary at the kitchen alone. She was picking up a bag of pokemon food because she was going to offer some snacks to the pokemon at the backyard. When the girl turned and saw Jack, she let go of the bag and ran to hug him.

"Jack! It's so nice to see you. Dad told me that you were adopted. I wished I were here at that hour. How are you doing?" She asked after breaking the hug.

The boy stood there still a bit shocked from her reaction, but he hugged her back and replied: "I'm doing great. They're very nice to me. How are you doing? Why aren't you at school now?"

"I'm doing great! I had a little stomachache this morning, but I'm doing fine. I guess I got too nervous…" his friend said with a smile.

"Really? Don't you think you should be resting?" the boy asked concerned.

"I'm alright now. I never skipped classes before and I can keep up with what I lost today, besides, my folks thought I might not feel too well for the rest of the day, that's why they called the principal to tell why the reason why I didn't appear today. What about you? Why aren't you in school now?"

"I'm going to the Pokemon Raising School! Mr. and Mrs. Grandfist enrolled me there! I'll start my classes on Monday." he said.

The girl tilted her head in confusion. The boy, realizing that, explained to her the same thing he had told Jake earlier.

"I see. I hope you can get used to them and accept them as your family quite soon! By the way, I was about to take some snacks to the pokemon." She said.

"Alright! But before we go, can I put his in the fridge? I don't want my ponyta's food to spoil." He said.

"Your ponyta? Did you get another pokemon?" She inquired.

Jack then explained everything that happened at the farm and also with the doctor to his friend.

* * *

At the backyard. Hiro, Touma and Misaka introduced Fiona to the other pokemon. The horse-like pokemon was more interested in going inside of the house. But her three companions managed to prevent her from doing so.

After partially giving up, the ponyta decided to have some fun and wait for Jack while she played with the others. The pokemon at the orphanage were very friendly to her.

But before they started to play, Misaka asked her psychic friend: "How are you feeling, Touma?"

The abra then answered truthfully: "Much better actually."

"Really? That's odd…" she said scratching her head. "Maybe you should rest for a while."

"Nah! I feel great!" but then seeing how serious Misaka was, he added: "But I promise you that on the first symptom I'll lay down and rest, okay?"

"Fine…But don't overdo." She said.

The abra agreed and they went to hang with their friend at the orphanage. It has been just a few days, but they wanted to know how Jack was doing. After all, Jack was always taking very good care of them.

Hiro explained everything as he glanced at the abra every now and then. He overheard everything Misaka and Touma talked. He didn't know why the abra had such odd condition. He was keeping a close eye on both him and Fiona. Especially, the ponyta. After all he had to explain to the other pokemon to not get too close of the fire on her body, because she couldn't control it very well yet.

After a few minutes, Jack and Mary showed up at the backyard. The two kids wanted to feed the pokemon while also have fun along with them. Fiona instantly didn't like to see her so close of Jack. She was feeling a little jealous because she couldn't do it herself without accidentally hurting him with her flames.

That was a quite memorable day for the boy and he looked forward finally being able see his best friend more often. The day passed by quite fast and when the boy was about to leave with his father, Jake told him he was more than welcome to visit them whenever he wanted.

Jack thanked him and went to his house alongside with his pokemon. The boy was really looking forward his classes. John noticed that and asked his son what was the reason of such happy expression. The boy then explained everything as they walked back to the house.

The only downside of it was that the pain on the abra's chest was there while they walked back to the house, but faded away once they reached their new house's backyard.

End of chapter 8

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	9. New School

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

Jack and Mary played during the whole day with Jack's pokemon. Jack, however didn't let her get too close too Fiona because of the ponyta's inability to control the fire of her mane.

But that memorable day was over and Jack, his pokemon and John had to go back home since it was already dark. Thankfully John had called home and warned that they would be having dinner at the Orphanage, so all Jack would need to do was to go straight to the backyard for another 'camping' night.

The boy didn't mind it. In fact, he liked it. Gaze upon the night stars until finally falling asleep was a good feeling for him. His pokemon were already sound asleep, but then the boy was startled by the sound of the backyard door opening.

"Care if I join you?" he heard John saying from behind him.

The man was holding a sleeping bag. The man then said that he wanted to spend some time with Jack to get to know him a little better.

Jack was taken aback by the adult's suggestion, but he felt happy he for it. The two of them laid down next to each other while staring at the sky's stars as they talked.

"What do you think of living here so far, jack?" John asked him

The boy didn't make an eye contact and replied truthfully: "It's really nice, Mr. John. Thanks for letting my pokemon sleep here. I know many trainers keep their pokemon inside of pokeballs almost all the time, but I think that's kinda cruel. I'm sorry if they are causing you any problem."

The man chuckled and replied: "Don't worry, son. If it were a problem I would have said so. Besides I think this view of yours is quite unique. It's the first time I see someone treating pokemon so well."

The boy smiled at the compliment.

The man then continued: "I know you'll like that school. It's the finest one around here. There, you'll be able to choose the carrier you like the most. Besides, think of the new friends you might make there."

Jack was silent for a moment. Up until that moment the only real friends he ever had were his pokemon, Mary and her father. Everyone else thought he was weird. Even in a place where many people, in theory, loved pokemon he doubted he would make any new friends there. The boy then quickly changed the subject: "Does Justin go to the Pokemon Raising school Too?"

John looked at the boy and sighed: "I'm sorry, but he won't. He…is more inclined to the pokemon training part, so he goes to a school that teaches how to train pokemon for gym battles and such. My oldest son, Pete, graduated from this school and is on his trip to get his first badge. He said he wanted to go by foot in hope to catch a rare pokemon. So, it might take some time until you get to meet him."

Jack didn't reply at his father's rant. He never liked the whole concept of making pokemon fight against each other just to make the trainer look good. But, at least, he now knew that he would be among people who thought like him. At least he hoped so.

John noticed jack's sudden silence and realized that was something the boy didn't even like to think about, so he quickly changed the subject: "So, how do you intend to help that little ponyta of yours? She can't learn that from her real parents and you must know she can harm others by accident."

The boy closed his eyes and then replied again: "I'm not sure how I'll be able to teach her how to fully control her flames. I'm going to look for books about ponytas and rapidashes in order to learn as much as I can about them. I'll do everything I can to make sure she won't feel alone. I refuse to shun her away like her parents did."

The man was impressed by the boy's words. He wished **some people** had so much determination into accomplishing their goals.

John saw Jack yawning and then said with a smile: "How about we continue this conversation tomorrow?"

The boy agreed and after wishing each other a good night, they both fell asleep. However, Jack fell asleep before he could notice Touma moving in discomfort in his sleep.

On the next day, the pokemon woke up quite early, before Jack and his father. Touma was still feeling bad.

The abra hated it. He hated this stupid unknown ache that no doctor could figure it out what it was. He wasn't sure if he should tell his friends about it. He didn't want to worry them. He didn't remember it during so much before. He just hoped it would go away eventually.

But the nidorino saw the abra with a hand over his chest and came to ask him: "Are you feeling that pain again, Touma?"

The abra sighed and knew it was useless to hide, but he wasn't going to tell him he had felt that pain for the entire night: "Yes. But I'm sure it'll go away at some point."

Hiro frowned and said seriously: "Maybe we should ask Jack to take you to a different doctor. That doctor from the pokemon center must have missed something."

The small ampharos woke up in time to see Hiro confronting Touma. "Is Touma feeling ill again?" she asked worried.

"Yes!" Hiro answered for the abra.

Fiona just observed the conversation not really understanding what was the comotion with the psychic type pokemon.

Misaka, noticed Fiona's curious look and then told her: "Before we met you, Jack did take Touma to a doctor. And the doctor didn't find what was wrong with him."

The ponyta just stared at the Abra. She could partially understand what the electric type had just said.

The abra, however had to intervene: "Hey! Don't I get a saying here? I already suffered enough with one doctor. And you guys want me to go to another one? I would rather live with this than endure the medieval torture the put me through!"

The ponyta gasped by Touma's sudden outburst.

Misaka then said to the fire-type: "Don't believe in him. He's overreacting. It hurts just a little. Didn't the farmers back where you lived used small metal looking sticks on you?"

The ponyta then remembered she was vaccine when she was there. They did hurt a little but it wasn't all that bad.

"**A LITTLE?"** Touma shouted. "Why am I surrounded by masochists?" he continued melodramatically.

To everyone's surprise Fiona said her first words: "Mass..of..kiss?"

The nidorino then replied: "Great! Her first words are something naughty! Touma, watch your tongue next time!"[1]

The ponyta then looked puzzled at the nidorino, but when she saw Jack sitting on his sleeping bag staring at his pokemon she neighed happily and rushed to him to greet him.

The boy smiled and stroked the fur of her face gently. He was paying close attention to his pokemon interacting. He would give away his right arm to be able to fully understand pokemon language.

However by the look of the situation they were all talking to the abra and seemed really upset about it. The guessed correctly it must have something to do with Touma's health problem.

The boy then asked them: "Is Touma feeling sick again?"

The nidorino and the ampharos quickly nodded to prevent the abra from lying.

Jack sighed and called the abra next to him. Touma did as he was told and Jack started to check the psychic pokemon for his vital signs.

"You seem well…" the boy said sadly. It upset him to not be able to identify what was wrong with his friend. "When my classes start I'll see if any of the doctors there can take a look at you."

The abra didn't like the sound of it, but he didn't protest after taking a good look at Jack's face. The boy was really worried it might be something dangerous to the abra. '_Maybe I can endure a needle once…I hope so…_' Touma thought.

John had also woken up by the pokemon conversation and just observed the situation. He saw how Jack examined the abra. 'He may have found nothing, but I think he has a bright future as a pokemon doctor if he chooses to be one.'

After that, the man told Jack that they should go inside to have breakfast. The boy nodded and told his pokemon he was going to bring their food soon. Jack got inside of the house and picked up everything he needed and fed his pokemon before he had breakfast himself.

During the rest of the weekend the boy spent the day playing with his pokemon. Even with Touma, who had got suddenly better after the breakfast. But the discomfort returned after he fell asleep.

Jack and his father, who insisted in spending this weekend nights with Jack, who looked sadly at his abra feeling puzzled and sad about his friend's sudden shifts in his health.

John spent a lot of time assuring the boy that if the doctors from the Pokemon Raising School couldn't find which kind of disease the psychic pokemon has , John would personally contact doctors form other towns and someone would definitely find out what the abra has.

That helped jack a little. He just hoped whatever his friend has, it's still treatable.

Time passed and Monday finally arrived. It was a bit difficult for Jack to get out of home to go to school. The ponyta practically begged him to not leave her. Hiro, Touma and Misaka were already used to Jack having classing during a good part of the day back in the orphanage.

They tried their best to explain Fiona how the school system worked. That did little to calm the fire type. Jack promised several times he was going to come straight home as soon as the classes finished.

It broke the boy's heart to hear the ponyta whimpering like that. He didn't need to understand her neighs to understand why Fiona was desperately trying to make the boy stay. She was afraid he would leave her.

He assured her he was never going to abandon her. He told his other pokemon to take good care of her while he was out.

Jack wished the fire type pokemon could fully comprehend what school was. But again, the ponyta is still too young and he couldn't blame her for it.

The boy was taken to school by John who wished him a good first day of school. Sadly, the man said he couldn't help Jack since he received a call earlier saying to him to go to the farm to check a few things. The boy was already glad his father had some time to help him getting to the school.

When Jack got inside at his new school he couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous. He never thought he would ever put his feet in there. He was also nervous if he would fit in in a place like that.

He walked the hallway which was full of kids and teenagers. The Pokemon Raising School offered courses that involved middle school and high school classes. John told Jack to look for the principal who would give him personally the classes he had to attend.

The principal was a tall bald man called Alexander. He told Jack that all kids up until 14 years old had mandatory classes and only after that they could choose which classes they would like to attend. They did so to be sure the kids could get at least some knowledge in different areas and, after experiencing them all, choose they one they relate the most.

Jack would have classes of English, Math, Chemistry, Physics, which were mandatory until the graduation due the importance of them, Introduction to Pokemon Anatomy, Introduction to Pokemon Breeding, Hospital Training, which was a class given in the pokemon hospital area of the school, Literature and Introduction to Pokemon Economics, which is a class where the teachers teach the children how pokemon can work in profitable ways.

When the boy got the schedule of his daily classes from the principal he heard the door opening and his jaw dropped. It was Mary and her father.

"Mary! What are you doing here?" the boy asked both happy and surprised.

The blond girl smiled and replied: "I won a scholarship here. I could have told you last time we saw each other, but I wanted to give you a surprise."

Jake then said: "Sorry about not telling you either, Jack. But I wanted tpo see your face when my daughter told you that. I was really relived when you told me you were coming to this school too."

Jake had the fears for his daughter that Jack had. He was really happy to know that his daughter would have a good friend there and the two could spend some time together during school. Which would be great for both since that would make them comfortable with the sudden change of school.

For their greater joy, they discovered they had the exact same classes during the day. '_Maybe this won't be so bad, after all'_. The boy thought as he smiled as he walked to his first class alongside his friend.

End of chapter 9

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More notes:

[1]Not my joke. I've seen it somewhere but don't remember where.


	10. Examination

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4) Thanks WildCroconaw for your reviews

5)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

Mary and Jack's first day was much better than they had anticipated. Jack feared he was going to be bombarded during the classes with questions from other students, but they left them alone during the classes.

On the other hand, they did bombard him and Mary with questions during the breaks between the classes.

"How old are you guys?" asked a girl with brown hair and a ponytail named Susie.

"We're both thirteen. Jack here had his birthday a few weeks ago." Mary answered with a smile.

Jack just scratched his cheek as people kept bombarding them with questions. He never really liked being in that kind of situation. Being in the center of the attention that is. He did gave them answers for their questions as briefly as he could hoping to satiate their curiosity as fast as he could.

Mary, on the other hand never had any difficulty in handling crowds. Jack admired her talent to never fail under pressure.

"Hey, Jack, want to battle during break?" asked boy with green hair named Thomas with a grin.

The request saddened Jack. He should have expected that in this school pokemon battles were allowed while not in class nor inside of school building, but he expected the students there to be more focused in healing and raising pokemon, not in battling.

"I like to leave my pokemon at home." Jack said bluntly hoping to end the matter right there.

The boy sighed. "Too bad. But bring them here tomorrow. It'll be fun." He finished with a smile.

Maria just looked at her friend worried after that. She knew Jack didn't like the whole 'make pokemon fight for his own amusement' part. She wasn't against battles as much as Jack. As long as the pokemon had fun with it, it would be the same as a friendly sparring, in her opinion. But she respected Jack's choice in this matter.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Jack enjoyed the majority of the classes, but math, chemistry and physics. He was never really good these three.

After the end of the classes, Mary and Jack went to the hospital wing of the school and found a female doctor there. She had red long hair, ebony skin and a gentle smile.

"Excuse me, miss." Jack asked politely to the doctor.

The woman turned, smiled and asked: "What can I do for you? Do you need an explanation of today's subject?" but then she realized the two kids were too young to be in her classes yet. "Sorry, I thought you were in the 11th grade yet. What can I help you with? I'm Caroline, by the way"

The boy then explained to her: "Hi. I'm Jack and this is Mary. I'm wondering if you guys could take a look at a pokemon of mine. He's feeling ill from time to time."

The doctor hummed and said: "You're lucky. I have some spare time today. I teach advanced clinics for the 11th graders. I'm also a doctor here after the class time. The movement here is slow today. But what exactly is wrong with your pokemon? Did you take him to a pokemon center?"

The boy then replied: "I did take him there and they couldn't find anything wrong with him. You see. My abra feels ill with irregular time gaps and it started some days ago. He suddenly loses all his energy even and his chest seems to hurt a lot. But his blood results and overall exams couldn't find anything."

The doctor had her suspicions of the disease the boy was describing, but it should be obvious ion blood tests, if it were the case. It was a pokemon bacteria. That a pokemon can acquire if they drink contaminated water. _'Maybe they made a mistake at the pokemon center. But it seems to be the beginning of the disease. So it's easily treatable.' _She thought.

"Bring him here. I'll take a look at him." She said.

The boy nodded and thanked her and walked to the exit alongside Mary. He then asked her: "Would you like to come get my pokemon with me?"

The girl loved the idea. She knew her parents wouldn't mind since they already knew Jack was going to the same school as her. So she said: "I would love to."

She also wanted to see Jack's pokemon again. It has been some time since they all played together. She really liked them all. Plus, she would be able to take a look at Jack's new house.

Once the teens exited the school they found an old man next to a car waiting for someone. It was Alfred.

The boy greeted the butler politely. The man smiled at the boy and asked: "How was your first day of school?" then he noticed the girl next to him and asked: "Hello, are you Jack's friend?"

The girl nodded and replied: "Yes. I'm Mary. Nice to meet you, sir."

The man then replied: "I'm Alfred. Butler of the Grandfist family. Nice to meet you too."

Mary was a bit surprised to hear that her friend now had a butler. Jack, however, never liked the idea of someone else doing everything for him. But he did appreciate the help the man was giving him.

The man opened the backseat door of the car and the two teens got inside of it. The man got inside of the driver's seat and asked with a teasing smile to Jack: "How was your day, Jack? And is she your new friend?"

The boy then replied blushing a little: "It was better than I thought. The other students seem to be really nice. She's Mary, by the way. We're friends for years now. I've met her in the orphanage. Her dad works there."

Then he remembered and said to the butler: "Oh! Alfred, I managed to schedule an examination for Touma this afternoon. I want to pick him and the others back to the school for the doctor there take a look at him. Could you take us back here, please?"

During the car travel, Alfred smiled and said: "I hope the doctor can figure it out what's wrong with your pokemon. I can drive you back to the school. There's no problem."

The boy smiled and replied: "Thanks a lot, mister."

The man then replied: "Don't worry, Jack. I'm sure the doctor will figure it out. Also, you don't have to call me Mister. Alfred is good to me." He then gave the boy a warm smile.

The boy smiled back feeling a little better and then asked: "Did my pokemon gave any trouble."

The man chuckled and replied: "They behaved very well. I followed your notes about how to feed your pokemon, especially the ponyta. She behaved quite well and she also has a good appetite. She drunk the whole bottle."

Mary then asked: "How long do ponytas need to be fed by bottle?"

"Her species need to be feed with milk until they're four months old. After that they can eat solid food. A baby nidoran, for example, usually eats smashed berries from their parents, the nidorans aren't mammals even though all pokemon are born from eggs." The boy replied.

Alfred was quite amazed at the knowledge of the boy. Jack proceeded in rant about pokemon biology as they arrived at the house. The man even had to admit he learned quite a bit about pokemon during that short car trip.

When they got out of the car, Jack told Mary to where his pokemon were and he was going to take her there, but, before that, the boy thanked Alfred once more for being patient with his pokemon. The butler then said: "Your pokemon didn't give any trouble. You don't have to worry about it. I bet they'll be very pleased to see you two. I'll wait here for you." Alfred said.

The boy nodded and replied: "Thank you, Mr. Alfred." The boy said as he led Mary towards the place where his pokemon were.

The old man smiled as he saw the two young teens going towards the backyard.

When Jack opened the door he saw his pokemon playing tag there. As soon as he said: "Hello, everyone! Guess who came to a visit?" all his pokemon stopped playing and then rushed towards Mary happily.

Touma teleported and landed right on her shoulders giving her hug, Misaka hugged her leg while Hiro only rubbed his face on her leg. The nidorino was gaining quite a weight lately. His specie can get to half of the size of an adult human. If he isn't careful he could accidentally use too much strength and knock the girl on the floor.

The nidorino was quite upset because of this because Jack couldn't carry him on his arms anymore. But he knew that this only meant that he was getting stronger and he could protect his family much better.

Fiona remembered the girl next to Jack and she allowed Mary to pet her. The ponyta also liked that girl, but then Fiona neighed happily as she moved next to Jack who gently scratched under her chin with his right hand. Hiro, Touma and Misaka then moved towards jack and the boy and hugged Hiro, Touma and Misaka with his free left arm.

Mary was quite touched by the scene. She couldn't help but to wish she had brought her camera with her.

"So you survived your first day at the new school, eh?" Touma said teasingly.

"Tell us about it!" Hiro said quite anxious.

"Leave that to later. Let's play first!" Misaka suggested pulling the boys pants and pointing to a ball Alfred gave them earlier.

After the group hug, Jack said: "I'm really sorry guys but we can't play right now. You see, I'll bring you guys there right now because one of the teachers is a doctor and she agreed to take a look at you Touma."

The ponyta immediately saddened because she thought Jack was going to leave once more. Noticing her sad neighs, he assured her. "Don't worry, I'll bring you all there. But, Fiona, you'll need to stay in your pokeball during the car travel, ok? I promise to take you out as soon as we get there."

This made the fire-type relax a little bit. But the psychic pokemon didn't like the idea that much.

"Why time goes forward? This day should never have come! When I want to leave something for later, I actually want it to never come so I can always be relaxed about my worries that shall never come! That's what's procrastination is all about. When will you learn that, Jack?" Touma whined at Jack's comment

Misaka rolled her eyes and said: "Can you please stop. Jack is only doing it because he's worried about you."

Touma sighed and replied: "I know, I know…" the abra then paused and looked at the window before replying: "Misaka, when we get there, please use your thunder wave on me before I escape, okay? I just hope this doctor won't rip me to shreds while I lie there helpless."

Even Misaka and Hiro rolled their eyes at the abra's drama. "Dude, you don't have to be so morbid." The nidorino stated.

"But IS the truth!" The abra protested.

Hiro sighed and told Misaka: "Can you paralyze him now? Before he has a change of heart?"

The abra then protested: "Hey! I need to prepare myself emotionally for such a complicated procedure…"

But then Misaka grabbed his hand and said: "Sorry, Touma, but's for your good." Then she paralyzed him.

The humans just observed the conversation. Thankfully, they didn't need to understand their language to know the content of their conversation. The boy then picked the paralyzed abra, who did his best to calm himself down. With some luck it would be over quite fast, that was his thought, anyway.

Jack then picked a pokeball and said: "I promise to release you as soon as we get there, Fiona I promise."

Then he used the device to put the fire-type back inside the pokeball. Then he told the others. "Let's go, everyone. Alfred is waiting for us outside, near the car to take us to the school."

They then followed Jack to the car. Jack opened the backseat door for Mary, Misaka and Hiro enter the vehicle and then he closed the door and got inside with them. Alfred then drove them back to the pokemon raising School. When they got outside of the car, Jack released Fiona from the pokeball and gently rubbed her fur while apologizing for the inconvenience.

Alfred then accompanied the boy and the girl along with the pokemon to the hospital wing of the school. Thankfully, they didn't have to wander too much to find Caroline.

The doctor raised her eye left eyebrow and asked seeing the abra on the boy's arms: "Why is this abra paralyzed?"

Jack smiled sheepishly and replied: "Well, he's **very** afraid of needles. He was paralyzed just to make things a bit easier for you. Don't give him a parlyz heal before you performed all the exams. He can teleport away otherwise. His name is Touma, by the way."

The doctor chuckled and picked the pokemon form the boy's arms and then asked: "Are these other pokemon of your for examination as well?"

The boy then replied: "No, no. It's just that I don't like to keep them inside of pokeballs, you see."

She whistled. It was difficult to see some people like him, but she was friends with some herself and sometimes a trainer like him showed up there asking for some help when the pokemon center was full. Besides, since it was normal for some pokemon to help at the hospital, nobody would care that much that Jack kept his pokemon outside of the pokeballs or not.

"Alright, then. Why don't you go to the waiting room that is at the end of that hall." She said pointing to a place full of chairs, a television and some magazines.

"Thank you". The boy said with a smile.

The woman smiled and told him that she would take good care of the abra.

After she left, Jack and the others went to the waiting hall where he could barely contain his nervousness. He didn't know what to do if they didn't find what was wrong with abra. '_Maybe I could go check the library here. But what can I find if professional doctors can't…_' he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Mary who told him to relax. She assured him that the abra was going to be okay.

The boy just smiled a bit in response. He just hoped that his friend would be alright. All his pokemon could feel how tense Jack was. Even Alfred could.

Fiona tried to comfort him by licking his hand. Jack felt it then smiled at the ponyta snapping from his thought.

"I haven't seen Jack so worried before…Is what Touma has that dangerous?" Hiro asked Misaka.

The small ampharos shrugged and replied: "I hope not. I know Touma can be a bit annoying at times, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's like an annoying little brother to whom I have a love/hate relationship."

Hiro nodded and replied: "Yeah. We're pretty much a family. I hope this new doctor can cure him."

After that they felt silent. The mere thought of one of them dying was to frightening to conceive.

A couple of hours later, Touma teleported right between jack and Mary grabbing both of them while sobbing and screaming how horrible it was for him.

Hiro couldn't help but to chuckle: "Just like a son clinging to his parents."

Jack managed to get his pokemon off them and patted him on the head. Trying to calm him down.

"So, that's how those murder victims wrapped in duct tape feel before that guy killed them in the TV [1]. It's the worst thing ever. Next time knock me out! Better yet, don't bring me here ever again!" Touma said trembling. He had done his best to not panic on the examination table. The doctors made a lot more of exams he was used to and he almost had a heart attack when they started to pick more blood than he was used to. Usually it was just one small vial, but they took three from him.

Then, suddenly, they heard someone saying: "Sheesh! You weren't joking about the parlyz heal. As soon as I gave him one, he teleported away. I was fearing he had fled." Caroline came in a hurry to the waiting room.

Jack then looked at the doctor and asked: "So, can did you find out what was wrong with him?"

She gave a deep breath to calm herself down and then started to explain: "At first, I thought it was a bacteria from water that was causing what you described. But the blood tests showed nothing. Also the pain should have been constant and not in irregular patterns as you described me. I'm sorry, but I found nothing wrong with him."

Mary then asked: "Didn't you discover anything unusual about Touma? At all?"

The woman then answered: "Well, the only thing unusual that the test revealed was that your abra has a high sensitivity for a psychic pokemon of his stage. It's rare, but it's not something you should worry about. My guess this is why he hates needles so much."

Caroline didn't like this. She doubted the boy was lying about the symptoms. Besides, it just meant there was a pokemon that she couldn't heal and it bothered her. She saw the boy's face get really worried as he looked at the abra.

Even the pokemon were visible worried by asking Touma if he was alright.

"Do you know how often does he has those pains?" she asked curious.

"They're not often…" the boy started. "Touma did you feel ill again today?" he asked his abra.

Touma stopped sobbing for a moment and gave a "no" with his head. All Jack knew was that these pains started showing up after he moved with the Grandfists. The boy tried to recap everything he did and gave his pokemon to eat in order to see if he had done something wrong or even let his pokemon get in contact with another ill pokemon, but if the latter case were to be true, then why Misaka, Hiro and Fiona weren't sick?

The doctor then apologized the boy for not being able to be much of a help, but she told him to bring the psychic pokemon to her as fast as he can if he witness the abra feeling any pain. This way she should be able to pin point what's exactly is making the abra ill.

The boy thanked her and left school with his pokemon, Mary and Alfred back to the car. The boy placed Fiona inside of the pokeball once more. Then Alfred said: "Where, do you live, young miss? I can drive you there."

The girl then answered: "But won't that be a bother to you?"

The man then said: "Of course it won't, my dear."

She then thanked and told him where her house was.

When they go there, Mary hugged Jack and then his pokemon. She told Jack she was looking forward seeing him again on the next day and she also told him she would come by to his house to play with him the boy smiled and agreed with it.

The girl also thanked Alfred for the ride and left the car. Then Alfred proceeded to drive back to the Grandfist's home. During the travel back home the man could see through the mirror that Jack's humor got a little worse after the girl left. He thought it was because he was back focusing on the abra's health issue.

The butler tried to cheer the boy up, but he saw it was useless. Hiro and Misaka were equally worried. As for Touma, he actually started to wonder why he had to go through this. He didn't even know what makes him feel this way. Nobody knew. So he endured all that for nothing?

After they got back home, Jack told Alfred, he would be at the backyard with his pokemon. The butler nodded, but said nothing. It tore his heart to see Jack so sad.

At the backyard, Jack was trying to examine Touma with the little he knew. He asked him questions about the times he had the pains. It was a bit difficult, but he managed to get some answers thanks to Hiro's help to drawing on a piece of paper with his horn.

After that, Jack, carefully cleaned the horn to make sure there was no ink there anymore. The interval of the pains were so irregular that no known pokemon disease caused this. This only frustrated the boy even more. He thought of letting the doctor know all about what he found on the next day.

But then, suddenly, John came to the backyard and saw Jack finishing taking care of the black ink on the nidorino's horn. He also saw some weird drawing on some sheets of paper over a table, but said nothing. He just assumed it was the way his son found to keep communicating with his pokemon.

The man smiled and asked him: "Hello, Jack. How was your first day of school? Alfred told me you went to the hospital wing of the school after your classes to check on your abra. How was he?"

The boy sighed and replied solemnly: "The first day of school was good. I really enjoyed the classes. As for Touma's condition, the doctor gave the same diagnosis: there is nothing wrong with Touma."

The man didn't know what to say to encourage the boy: "Maybe we can find another pokemon doctor nearby. I'll see if I can find someone who can take a good look into your abra."

The boy nodded and thanked the man for that.

John then said: "The dinner is served. I'll ask Alfred to bring you your meal here. Maybe you'll feel better after a good meal." After that he ruffled the boy's hair and left back inside of the house after the boy thanked him.

However, Touma just held his chest as the pain came during the conversation, but it disappeared when the man left the yard.

End of chapter 10

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More author notes:

[1]Guess which TV show was it.


	11. Pokemon Time in the City

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

5)Sorry for the huge delay to update this stroy. My personal life is currently WAAAAAY complicated at the moment (nothing to worry about, but I've been busier than I would like to). Plus I'm working on another story at the moment and it, sadly, might take some time until I update this story again.

* * *

On the following Day, before Jack left for school once more, he tried to communicate with Touma to check if he wasn't feeling any worse. Thankfully, the abra seemed to have a good health, at the moment, at least.

Before exiting the house, Jack asked Alfred to take Touma to the medical center of his school to see doctor Caroline if he showed any sign that he's feeling sick.

Alfred told the boy that he would keep the eye on the psychic pokemon in case anything happen and at the boy should relax since it's not anything alarming according with Caroline. Jack still had his worries, but he trusted the butler to take care of his pokemon.

Alfred had plans for that day. He was going to leave his bosses clothes in a dry cleaner, buy some things for the house at the town and he had asked permission to Jack to take his pokemon along so they can stroll around with him and not be 'locked' at the house all the time.

When it was about 9 am, the butler went to the backyard of the house and then told the pokemon to get in the backseat of the car because they were going for a walk in the town.

They liked this idea and followed the man to the veichle. Before they got inside, the butler used Fiona's pokeball Jack had lent him. Too bad she couldn't control her flames yet. But she's still young.

Misaka was particularly excited with this travel. Before she met Jack she used to roam around in the town grabbing food whenever she could and running for it. She never had time before to appreciate the sight.

She was glad to have met Jack. He was a kind boy and took care of her without wanting anything in exchange. He, Hiro, Touma and now Fiona were part of her family and she couldn't be happier for it.

"I wonder what are going to shop." Touma said.

"I think I heard Alfred saying that he was going to buy some groceries for the house." Hiro replied while looking through the window of the car.

"Maybe we can score some food." The abra said with a grin.

"I second this idea." Misaka said with a smile, but then she continued "But I think we should help him carry the stuff."

Hiro turned to his friends and agreed with Misaka: "Yeah. It's the least we can do to help him."

The butler smiled as he looked at the mirror of the car to see the pokemon chatting. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but they seemed to be happy. After a while, Alfred parked the car and then got out of the car, then he picked the clothes which were inside of plastic for protection and then he saw the abra teleporting out of the car.

"Cheater!" Yelled Misaka a bit jealous.

Touma just snickered.

"Come on, you two. Let's behave the best we can here so we don't cause any trouble." Hiro said.

The nidorino was used to this role of interrupting the fights between the abra and the ampharos. He worked as the mediator between them and as their older brother, even though he was technically younger than them.

It would be safe to say Hiro was the pokemon that resembled Jack the most in terms of personality. It's not a surprise, after all Jack hatched him and took care of him like a good parent would.

Alfred looked at the scene amused. He then picked the pokeball with the ponyta and released her. The horse-like pokemon neighed happily and joined her friends.

The butler waited for the fire-type greet her friends before saying: "Stay close to me. We have a few stores to go."

The four pokemon then followed the man around the town. They were enjoying the sightseeing while not losing the man from their sight.

The one who was more fascinated by it all was Fiona since it was her first time in the town. The colorful advertisements, the smell of food in the air and all those humans walking on the street.

"Stay near us, Fiona" Hiro warned her when he saw that she was looking everywhere but where she was going.

The poison type knew that the younger pokemon was just fascinated by it all, but he decided to slow himself down to make sure she didn't end up getting lost by accident.

The first store was a dry cleaner and it had a sign saying "No pokemon allowed outside of pokeball inside of this store."

The buttler hopped it wouldn't be much of a trouble for the pokemon and told them: "Please wait here while I'll leave Mr and Ms. Grandfist's outfits here. It won't take long."

All pokemon, but Fiona nodded and decided to wait outside of the store. The fire type was confused why she coouldn't go inside as well, but then Misaka explained to her: "Some humans think that we'll just make a mess in their stores or houses. That's why we have to wait outside until Alfred comes back."

Touma then added: "Yeah. Remember how they didn't let us go into the kitchen back in the orphanage? Just because one pokemon had an accident there we all get the bad reputation."

Fiona didn't know what they were talking about. She didn't know what this 'orphanage' thing was nor what had happened there. She, however listed to their banter carefully with eagerness to learn.

After a few minutes Alfred came out of the cleaning store and told the pokemon while smiling: "Alright now I need to buy some bread, flour, eggs and some vegetables. Let's go to another store, shall we?"

Then the five of them went to another store nearby and when they got at the entrance they notice some pokemon walking inside of it. This was a relief for them since now they didn't need to wait outside anymore.

However, the man suddenly halted. The store was quite full. Jack had told him that the ponyta couldn't control her flames too well yet and despite of the fact that the ponyta was still young and small, she wouldn't be able to walk around the crowded store without causing an incident.

He then remembered that there was an open market on a nearby street. He knew that he could get what he wanted there and the ponyta could walk there without the fear of accidentally setting something on fire.

He then told the pokemon his change of plans and the four pokemon followed Alfred to the open market.

That was everyone's first time there. Jack never brought them there, mostly because he never had to buy groceries for the orphanage before. The smell of fresh food, colorful slogans and the sound of people chatting out loud mesmerized the pokemon.

As they walked Hiro explained Fiona that she shouldn't pick anything from the shelves or stands unless the human told you so because the food there worth something called "money" and in order for them to take the food there home they first needed to hand over the amount of money each product worth. The poison type knew that the ponyta was still very young and didn't understand how the world worked yet, but he wanted to her in any way he could.

The ponyta found this concept to be quite complicated, but she obeyed what her 'older brother' told her. Plus that, Hiro, Touma and Misaka still remained by her side to prevent her from getting too close to the shelves and accidently set the place on fire. Sure, there were some few water type pokemon walking next to their trainers, but they decided to prevent any kind of accident.

The butler didn't take long to pick everything he needed. After he paid the clerks for the stuff, he moved from one stand to another always being followed by Jack's pokemon. Hiro, Misaka and Touma offered to carry some of the plastic bags, but the butler only handed one to Hiro, who carried it around his back, tied around on one of his back spikes and not the horn since the horn was poisonous for a direct contact with skin, and Touma since the plastic bag was somewhat too big for Misaka.

That annoyed the electric type a little. She started to pout as Touma snickered a little. He was just a little taller than her and at least his arms were bigger than the ampharo's. This made the chibi pokemon a little jealous.

Aldred then looked at the pokemon, smiled and then said: "How about if I treat you guys before we go back home?"

They rejoiced at the news and followed the man to another store. This next store sold pokecandy bar, which are candies made out of several mixed berries which many pokemon adored. They came in several flavors and Jack had gotten some for his pokemon before.

They got inside of the store, which was a little bit crowded with local people and some passerby trainers on their journey to collect the 8 badges and join the Johto League.

They waited in the line and when it was their turn Alfred told the clerk for three oran-pecha combee honey covered pokecandy bars and a sitrus berry pap for Fiona, since Jack had said he had read that very young pokemon can't eat solid food too well. The clerk said that the total was 900 Pokedollars[1].

Alfred then picked the money from his pocket and paied the clerk, who picked the goods and gave to each one of the pokemon.

The pokemon loved the treat. It was sweet, but not too much. It also had a faint honey like aroma, but just enough to make their mouths salivate in delight. The man carefully placed the small pot containing the food next to Fiona's mouth and then she dove her muzzle into the pot to eagerly eat the delicious citric flavored pap. She really enjoyed this new taste and wondered when she could eat some more of it. Unlike milk, she had to use her jaws to properly chew the already soft food. This was a whole new experience for her.

When she was done she took her muzzle from the pot and a good part of her face was now covered with the pap. This gave the man a chuckle. Alfred then took a napkin and carefully cleaned her muzzle to not let the pap get inside of her nostrils.

After eating Misaka gave a look round at the stands nearby and she found something that caught her attention. One of the stands was selling some bags, accessories and fanny packs. And something caught her attention.

She slowing walked towards the stand and stared at something with her eyes shining brightly and her lips with a wide smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by the man. Alfred saw what the little pokemon was staring at and decided to give her a surprise.

* * *

Some time later, after they were done there, the man guided them back to the car and before going inside of it, he placed the ponyta inside of the pokeball once more. And, as usual, Touma teleported inside of the car after the butler had turned the alarm off.

The abra had teleported inside of a locked car before during a game of tag while they were still at the orphanage, but he immediately regretted it. The alarm was trigged by his movement inside of it and he quickly bailed out of it. Fortunately, nobody had discovered it.

Jack then explained him what alarms were and why he shouldn't teleport inside of other people's car while they're locked and without permission as well. And also to not try to cheat during a game.

During the trip back home, Misaka couldn't take her eyes off the pretty fanny pack. She still had a marvelous glee in her eyes as she stared at her gift. She thought it was very generous of the man to give it to her.

"I wonder if there's any way to repay him for this." She said to her friends.

"Maybe helping him with some chores back at home?" Hiro suggested.

Touma than grinned and said: "Maybe be a power generator during a blackout."

Misaka glared at him, but she didn't say anything. The abra had a point. Her electricity was powerful, yes, but she was short. She was almost at the same size as Touma. She had seen other ampharos in the television during battles and contests and they were much bigger than her. She couldn't even carry a big plastic bag without blocking her own view of the street. However, she was determinate to find a way to thank the man for the gift.

The travel back home was short and they soon returned to the backyard. Fiona was especially glad to be out of the pokeball since it was a strange feeling for her.

The four pokemon then decided to play and then rest a little while they waited for Jack to come back home.

When the boy got home from school he looked for Alfred and thanked him for taking care of his pokemon.

The man said it was no big deal and that the pokemon behaved perfectly in the town. Alfred also said that he fed the ponyta with a soft berry candy bar and the ponyta had no issues chewing that.

Jack smiled and said: "Really? I guess it's a good thing that you did that. After all, it'll be good her to slowly introduce solid food for her. I guess I could see if the library at school has something more about ponytas."

The man smiled at the boy's comment and then said: "You really like to learn more about your friends, don't you, Master Jack? That's very admirable of you. I don't think I've seen a boy of your age so interested in learning so much about pokemon. I bet you learned a lot by now and without the help of a pokedex."

Jack blushed at that and looked away for a while and stuttered: "I-I don't know that much. I just want to help them the best way I can."

The older man chuckled and told him that the pokemon were at the backyard as usual.

The boy then said quietly "Thanks for taking care of my pokemon, mister Alfred." and rushed to see his pokemon. Jack really wasn't used being praised like that.

When Jack got there he saw his pokemon taking a nap next to each other. He looked at the scene and thought smiling: '_They must be tired from today._'

Then he noticed something odd about the electric pokemon. He saw his ampharos with a fanny pack, which was a brown waist bag that also had a yellow strip on it along with a green frog sewed on it[2], around her waist and couldn't help but to ask himself: "Who gave you that?"

End of chapter 11

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More author notes:

[1]Well, ingame a simple lemonade is 350 poke dollars, which may seem like a lot, but I'm pretty sure it was based on Japan's currency, Yen. According with a quick google research, 1 U.S. dollar is about 89 yen. I particuallry don't like the name pokedollar (sounds silly to me), but this is the canon name for the currency as far I know.

[2]It's from an anime/manga. Try guess without googling.


	12. Building together

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

* * *

Later that day, Jack asked Alfred what was that fanny pack Misaka now had. The butler explained him that he bought that to the ampharos because the small pokemon seemed to have liked it.

The man said he was surprised by how much the pokemon was thankful for it. He also said that he placed some change inside of the waist bag for the electric type spend with candies or something like it.

The boy thanked the man for his kindness.

Days passed by and one day, on Friday, when Jack was having breakfast with John, Jennifer and Justin. There was an awkward silence in the room.

John Grandfist was very upset during the breakfast that morning.

Jack noticed that his father had a concerned expression in his face and dared to ask what was wrong.

The man sighed and replied: "It's just that it has been an awful long time since Pete left to get his first badge. The Violet city was a bit far from there, but he should have been home by now!"

Jennifer added: "I knew that we should have made him go by car…But apparently, you can't be a 'pokemon master' is you travel by car. As if having a small shortcut makes any difference. Plus he said he would come here to show us his first bade." She finished the sentence scoffing a little.

'_And my baby didn't even call me…_' she added in her mind.

Justin just remained quiet as he heard his parents complaining. He wasn't sure himself if he wanted to be a pokemon master or champion or something like that. He had his pokemon, sure, but he didn't want to walk around the entire country for this, especially since he knew there was many stronger trainers out there.

Jack fidget with his food for a while. During his time in the house, he mostly interacted with Alfred, then with John and Jennifer and hardly with Justin. Not that the boy actually tried to pull a conversation with his brother. He just didn't know what to say.

Most of the interaction between them consisted of "hi", "good morning/afternoon/evening" and "bye". He didn't know if the two teens had anything in common. And he honestly feared his relationship with his other brother, who he didn't meet up until that point, would be pretty much the same.

Jack never liked this whole 'pokemon battle thing'. And Pete seemed to enjoy it, like most of the world population. Jack, however, was somewhat used dealing with pokemon battle lovers. He would simply politely deny and walk away.

Jack then tried to calm down his parents: "Violet city is near of like…two other cities with gyms as well, right? Maybe he decided to get their badges before returning home and make a surprise."

The man scratched is chin for a while. He had forgotten about that. "I guess you're right."

The man then paused and chuckled "Yeah. Maybe he wants to show us how strong his team is by showing three or four badges in a row."

Jack smiled a bit for raising his father's mood a bit.

They finished their breakfast and then started to get dressed for work and school.

Before leaving Jack remembered something he was intending to ask his father about since a couple of days before.

"Hey, Mr. John, I've been thinking. Can I build a shelter for my pokemon at the backyard? It' because I want them to be protected from rain and the wind at night. Don't worry about the materials. I can talk with mister Jack and he can get some wood and nails from a friend of his." He finished saying it a bit nervous.

The older man stopped and stayed silent for a few minutes. He then smiled and said: "I guess you can. Maybe we can build it together after school. Also, don't worry about the materials. Just come home straight from school and leave the materials for me to get."

The boy smiled because he got the permission and because he would spend some more time with his father. He couldn't wait until school was over.

Jack thanked the man, who patted the boy gently on the back and told him it was no big deal.

Then the boy went to the backyard and said bye to his friends then his family and finally went to school.

During lunch break, Jack and Mary bought sandwiches in the cafeteria and then moved to sit together. The boy then told her: "Hey, Mary, I have some news for you. I'm going to build a shelter for my pokemon at my house."

The girl then replied: "Really? That's really cool! When are you going to build it?" when she finished saying it she took a bite on her sandwich.

The boy smiled said: "I'm going to build it today. Mr. John is even going to help me!"

Mary smiled happy that her friend was getting along well with his adoptive father and said: "Do you need any materials? I think that dad can get some for you." Taking another bite on her sandwich.

The boy then shook his head and said: "Thanks, but Mr. John is already providing that."

Then the boy paused for a while and blushed a little as he asked: "Would you… like to help me?"

The girls giggled and replied: "Sure! I'll talk to dad. I think he would like to help you as well! We can go there after school."

The boy grinned and said: "That would be great!"

Mary smiled back and said: "Now I think we should finish eating before the bell rings, right? You didn't even started your lunch, silly!"

The boy blushed and started to eat his lunch to Mary's amusement. She giggled and told him to slow down, because it was unhealthy to eat so fast.

When school was over, Jack returned home and was greeted by Alfred, who was cleaning the house a little bit.

Jack then asked the man: "Hey, Mr. Alfred, is dad going to take long until he arrives?"

Alfred sighed and then told the boy: "I'm sorry, Master Jack, but Master Grandfist called here a couple of hours ago saying that a business partner just called him and he would have to attend the matter and sadly couldn't come here to help you. He said he was very sorry, but he at least managed to get the materials for the shelter to be delivered here. The materials are at the backyard. Your pokemon are there as well waiting for us to start."

The boy was a little taken aback by the butler's offer to help. But the boy couldn't let him help given the man's age and the fact that he seemed to be busy as well.

"Thanks, Mr. Alfred, but I think Hiro and the others can be enough help." The boy said.

The butler insisted to help as well. They eventually gave in, but he told the older man to not push himself too hard.

Alfred laughed and said: "I'm not that old, boy. You don't have to worry about me."

Jack got a little nervous because of what he implied to the man and quickly tried to change subject by telling him that Mary, and possibly her father as well, would be coming over to help him a little.

Alfred then said: "Alright. I'll have something for us all to eat while we work here."

Jack then smiled at said: "Okay."

The boy then proceed to go to the backyard where his pokemon where.

Hiro, Misaka, Touma and Fiona knew that Jack wanted to build them a shelter. They thought it was a good idea. There wasn't much space for them to go in case of rain. The creatures were sure surprised, however, by the amount of material that was carefully placed in the backyard.

The ponyta carefully sniffed the wood and she found the smell to be…interesting for her. It had a faint familiar aroma she liked.

Hiro noticed the ponyta's interest in the wood and wondered why. Too bad the fire type was still an infant, so he couldn't directly ask her. But he decided to check if the wood's smell by himself and after a few sniffs, he discovered why the ponyta enjoyed it.

It smelled like the farm they had visited. It sure smelled nice and he could see why it caught the ponyta's interest.

Touma, meanwhile was checking everything they had brought. "Let's see… hammers, nails, wood, paint…Is something missing? Will this enough? I'm no engineer[1]."

The small ampharos then replied shrugging a bit: "I guess this is more than enough."

She doubted she could lift one of those wood planks. At the best scenario, she would just drag then over to one place to another.

Then, when Jack arrived, the pokemon greeted him as usual. He asked how each one of them was doing and then he saw the big pile of material. The boy was disappointed that his father wouldn't be able to join him.

It wasn't because of the help itself. He was looking forward talking a little more with the man while doing something together.

The nidorino noticed the distant look the boy had then moved next to Jack and gently rubbed his face on the boy's leg and asked: "Are you alright, Jack?"

Jack knew that the pokemon were worried and not just the poison type. He then smiled and said: "Don't worry, guys. I just spaced out. By the way, Mary and her dad are coming here to help us."

That hadn't assured the pokemon all that much, but at least made the boy think of something else. But the second news really caught their attention.

"Really? That's neat!" Hiro said.

The others were happy as well. Fiona remembered this 'Mary' person and the fire type would be glad to see her again.

They then waited for about fifteen minutes until Mary and her father arrived. When the boy heard the doorbell he quickly went inside of the house, being followed by his pokemon.

'_An opening_!' Touma thought as he used Jack's distraction and quickly teleported to the boy's shoulders, using them as a chair. The boy turned his head and saw the abra grinning.

The boy then decided to go along with the psychic type's idea and took him along as they went to the front door of the house.

The butler opened the door to reveal Mary and Jake. The man had brought some of his own tools to assist in the task.

Jack greeted both of them and introduced Alfred to Jake. The two men shook their hands while Mary greeted the pokemon.

Jake then smiled at the pokemon and said: "Hello, Hiro, Touma and Misaka. You are all looking good!"

Then he turned to the ponyta who slowly approached him gently sniffing him. He had a scent that was similar to Mary's and this made the horse-like pokemon to be eager to trust the man.

Jake was going to pet the ponyta when Jack quickly said: "Mr. Jake, it's better if you pet her a bit away from her fire. She can't control it that well yet."

The man nodded and petted the ponyta's muzzle and neck. Fiona neighed in delight as response.

"Come Mary. I'll show you where we are going to build the shelter." Jack said excitedly.

Then the two young teens rushed to the backyard for the men amusement.

Jake then turned to the butler and asked: "How's Jack doing?"

Alfred then smiled and said: "He's adjusting well. He and Mr. and Mrs. Grandfist are getting along with him. Too bad they're very busy people, thou."

Jake smiled and said: "I just want the boy to have a happy family."

The butler smiled back at the man and then guided him to the backyard.

The boy already had chosen a good place for their shelter in case John allowed him to build. It had to be big enough to fit all his pokemon even if they were fully evolved, but not big enough to stand out like an eyesore.

Jack didn't want to abuse of the kindness his adoptive family was giving him after all.

The boy had learned how to repair some of the facilities for the pokemon back in the orphanage. He never build one, so he was glad that Jake was there to help. The boy wanted this opportunity learn a bit more.

Jake then said: "We should start with the base. Let's bring some of the material here so we can start."

The boy pointed a spacious empty space at the backyard and told his friends: "Hiro and Fiona bring the bucket of nails, Misaka you bring the hammers and screwdrivers and Touma, can you bring some of the other wooden planks?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Touma said playfully while giving a salute. Then the abra went to the pile of wood, grabbed one and teleported himself along with the wood to the place where Jack wanted it.

The psychic type could teleport objects along with him. It was a bit extra tiring for him, thou.

Meanwhile the nidorino told Fiona to hold the bucket by its handle with the mouth and take it to Jack.

As for Misaka she said: "Hey, I can carry some of these wood planks as well, you know!" She then tried to lift one and she almost lost balance and it fell on the ground afterwards.

The abra snickered and said: "Way to go. You need to do some workout. Better start with some feathers, you sdon't want to sprain anything, don't you?"

The ampharos then glared daggers to the psychic type and replied: "What you talking about? You can only carry the wood because you can teleport!"

Touma smiled and replied: "So? At least I can move it."

"You…you…idiot!" She said angrily.

"Best comeback of the year!" Touma replied jokingly.

Misaka then clenched her fists and thought: '_If we didn't need your help, I would totally paraylize you!'_

Misaka then decided ignore the abra and she thought it would be better to just bring one tool at a time since some, like the hammers were quite heavy for her.

The butler told them: "I'll be right back. I'll prepare something for us." Then he left back inside of the home.

Jake instructed Jack, Mary and the pokemon how to proceed to begin with the base.

When they got some of the material together, the humans started by fixing the floor of the shelter. Jack showed his pokemon how to use the hammer and the screwdriver. Since Touma had a better dexterity, he handled the screw driver and Hiro, who had a quite strong mouth, handled the hammer. Misaka helped Hiro by adjusting the nails in position for the poison type. And as For Fiona, she was bringing them some more nails and tools when they needed them.

Once when they were done with the floor, it was time to get the walls done. But Mary had a question to her father: "Don't you think the floor is a bit too big, dad?"

Jake then said: "It's because I thought it would be good if each of your pokemon had their own individual room. What do you think, Jack?"

The boy liked this idea and the pokemon also liked it as well.

Then they continued building the wall and after they successfully made a strong enough one it was time to raise it and join with the base of the shelter.

The abra then got a little bit tired and teleported himself to his most comfortable position. Right over Jack's shoulders.

The boy was taken by surprise by that, but he just laughed and asked the abra to bring him the hammer again.

But before the psychic type could react, Fiona showed up holding the hammer with her mouth and giving it to Jack. The both thanked her and that earned a happy neigh form her.

For Jack's surprise, the wall was somewhat heavy and it needed him and Mary to support the wall from the inner side, while Jake and Hiro on the other side to make sure it was perfectly still.

The only free pokemon left to use the hammer and the big nails to properly attach the wall was Misaka and Jack knew she wasn't all that strong to do it all by himself, plus it would make things take a longer than he expected. He was about to go call Alfred, when he heard Misaka saying something on the other side.

Hiro looked at her and asked what she was planning. The ampharos happily picked one of the nails, aimed properly and them she threw the nail.

Jack and Mary felt a something hitting the base of the structure quite strongly. Jack was confused of what was going on and he couldn't see anything that was happening on the other side.

Touma had to whistle when he saw that Misaka throwing the nails[2].

Jake looked at the nails at the bottom of the wall and saw that they were sparking a little bit. '_She must have charged them with electricity to add_ power' The man thought.

"That is amazing, Misaka!" Hiro said surprised that his friend could do something like that.

Misaka grinned and said: "It's something I wanted to try out since I can't use use the hammer properly."

She then proceeded to shove several nails deep into the wood, making the structure stable.

"What's going on there?" Mary asked confused.

Jake then replied: "The ampharos is throwing the nails into the wood. Just hold tight until it's complete"

Then, when Misaka finished throwing the nails. Jake checked for the wall stability and told the others to let go of it. He was glad the wood they got was a very sturdy one.

The man then said semi-joking: "I've never seen a pokemon use nails like that. You should consider a career at construction sites!"

Misaka blushed with the compliments of her friends.

This also made Jack think they might finish this sooner than he initially expected and told his friends to continue with the work.

Jack then noticed the abra had turned his hair into some kind of pillow for his head. He then asked. "Are you that comfortable there?" The boy asked.

The abra gave a short laugh, moved his arms lazily a little and replied: "Kinda. I always liked being here."

Noticing the abra's laugh and gesture over his head, the boy smiled d said: "I'm glad you like it there, but I need your help, Touma. Please bring some more wood over here."

The psychic type looked at the wood across the backyard and had an idea. He had thought about it before and finally decided to give it a shot.

Touma rose his right arm towards the pile of wood and focused. Soon, three planks of wood teleported by Jack's side.

This took everyone by surprise. Teleporting himself with objects was one thing, but teleporting other things without having to move along was another. That was the first time any of them saw a psychic type use teleport like that.

"Wow, Jack, your pokemon are really amazing!" Mary said surprised by the abra's stunt.

"Wow! I wonder the stuff you can do when you evolve, Touma" Misaka said amused as well.

The psychic type shrugged a bit and replied: "I dunno. I like being this way. I don't really want to evolve, you know."

Alfred then came by with some sandwiches, water, juice, pokemon food and a few towels for them.

The butler then gave thee towels, one for each human. They, were also surprised when they saw Fionae quickly grabbing one towel from the man with her mouth and giving them to Hiro and then another one for Misaka.

The two pokemon thanked their friend for them. As for Touma, he was just laying his head over Jack's head and yawning a bit lazily. He wasn't sweaty like his other friends, but he wasn't going to stop helping them providing material either.

After that, they proceed to continue building the shelter. It took a few hours, but they finished building the outer area of the shelter. Jake made sure the shelter was large enough to have divisions inside of it. One for each pokemon, Jack and some extra space in case Jack managed to get some other pokemon.

It didn't have a door yet, but there was enough spare word to do a movable door as long as they had some extra tools to attach it to the entrance. All that it was left for them to do was pain it the outside part of it.

The boy then told his pokemon he would pick the outside color of the shelter, and they could pick the colors of each of their rooms.

The pokemon agreed with the boy's suggestion and each one started to think of a color they would like to decorate their room with.

Jack then picked a blue ink and asked Alfred, Jake and Mary to help him.

Then the four humans proceed to paint the shelter. However, his pokemon didn't like the idea of handing all the last work to the two humans, but they couldn't help much in this part given the fact that they can't reach the top of the shelter to properly paint it. Plus, Jack said it would be bad for them in case they swallowed paint. Misaka and Touma's arms weren't long enough and Hiro and Fiona would have to hold the paint brush with their mouths.

Soon the entire shelter was done and it was quite beautiful.

"When we decorate it inside, it'll be perfect!" Misaka said with her eyes glowing with their new home.

"True. This was a fantastic job, everyone." Hiro added.

Jack was drenched in sweat by that point. The pokemon were also a bit sweaty and tired as well.

Jake looked at his clock and he saw that it was already 6:30 pm. He apologized to Jack, but he had to take Mary home now for dinner. But the man also said that he would come back to help fix the door on the next day. "I have the measurements of the door, so don't worry about it. Plus we need to finish the inside as well. I've planned to make individual rooms for your pokemon and yourself, Jack, in case you want to spend the night there." He finished saying.

Mary then said: "Time really flies! This was really fun. I'll be back tomorrow with dad too."

Jack thanked all of them for their helped and then walked along with them to the front door, where they said their byes once more.

The butler then told the boy that he should go clean himself and the pokemon while he cleaned some of the mess there. The boy wanted to protest, but he had to admit he was tired by this point. "Will this be too much trouble for you?" The boy asked hesitantly.

The man smiled and then said: "Not at all. I'll just organize the rest of the material for tomorrow. Plus you deserve some rest."

The boy thanked him and then guided his pokemon for the deserved bath. That is except Fiona, who had the be cleaned with a humid tissue and then carefully brushed. Fire types need water to survive just like any other living being in their world, but they couldn't stand being showered like humans or other pokemon types do.

"I can't wait to who this to Mr. John." The boy said proudly as he guided his friends inside of the house.

Hours passed by and neither John or Jennifer got back home. Justin got home at 9 pm, said good night to Jack and Alfred and went to his room to sleep.

Hiro, Misaka, Touma and Fiona went to sleep a little early that day because of their tiredness.

Jack had finished his homework and was beginning to be worried about his parents until he heard their house phone ring. Alfred picked it up and talked with the person who had called.

The boy decided to overhear the conversation.

"Hello, This is the Grandfist residence. Who am I speaking with?" the man said.

…

"Oh. Good evening, Mr. Grandfist. Everything here is doing alright. Will you be arriving home late again?"

…

"I see…I'll give the boys the news."

…

"Have a nice stay, Mr. Grandfist." Alfred said before hanging up the phone.

"So Mr. John be late today?" The boy asked a bit nervous.

The butler shook his head. "As you know, Master Jack, Mr. Grandfist is the Mayor of this town, so he had to leave to ask for the collaboration to some business men to support his re-election in two years. Plus, he's also a business man himself. Sadly, that's a common case in this household. He and his wife sometimes have to spend a whole weekend outside of the town dealing with business and/or political matters."

This news made the boy sadden a little bit. The man noticed the change of the boy's expression and assured him: "Don't worry too much, Jack. They'll be back by Sunday night and you can show them our little project on Monday morning. I bet it'll be a big surprise for them."

"Yeah…" The boy said softly. It wasn't like he didn't understand. But that didn't mean he liked it. He was looking forward building the shelter along with his father and friends. He wanted everyone to get along and have fun.

The butler knew that the boy was looking forward bonding with John, but it couldn't be helped. He felt sorry for the boy, but tried to take his mind out of it. "John, how about you go get some sleep. Today has a been a tiring day and your friends well come back tomorrow, won't they. They'll get here early and you'll need the energy."

The boy just nodded and went to his room to sleep.

Alfred decided he at least could try cheer him up on the following day.

On the next day, Jack and Justin had breakfast alone and in silence. Jack tried to bring a conversation up with the older boy: "So…what are you doing after breakfast?"

Justin looked at him and said: "I'm going to hang out with my friends. I think I'll only come back at night. Gotta enjoy while you're still young, right?"

"I guess…"the boy replied uncertain.

Once the older boy finished his meal, he left the house.

Jack just sat there alone for a while until Alfred came by to give him some company.

The man sat on a chair next to the boy and said: "Master Justin has always been like that. He always liked hanging out with his friends and barely stays at home. Even his parents wanted him to spend more time at home"

Jack looked at his empty plate and replied: "I see."

Alfred's expression saddened a little bit. He then told Jack: "By the way, I already gave your pokemon their breakfast. They woke up about twenty minutes ago. I guess they were really tired."

Jack then turned and replied: "I guess so. I also fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. I guess I'll go play with them until Mary and Mr. Jake arrive."

The butler smiled to him and said: "That sounds like a plan."

The boy smiled back and went to the backyard. The sun was shining brightly at the sky and there wasn't many clouds on the sky, which was a good thing since it helped to dry the paint better, The whole thing could be delayed by a lot if it started raining.

The pokemon were finishing their food and water when Jack arrived.

"Good morning, everyone!" Jack greeted them.

The pokemon then moved next to Jack to wish him good morning as well. The boy petted each one of them in their favorite spot. Hiro was behind his ears, Fiona was below her muzzle, Touma and Misaka were on the top of their heads.

The abra then grinned and told his electric type friend: "Hey, Jack did you know that Misaka snored last night?"

The ampharos got annoyed and replied: "I totally did not!"

Hiro cleared his throat and said: "Uh, Misaka…Touma is kinda right on this one. I woke up in the middle of the night and did hear you snoring a little bit. But there's nothing wrong with it. You were just very tired. I bet I snored too while I was asleep and you guys didn't hear it"

Misaka blushed harder and said: "I. . Snore."

Seeing this conversation, Jack managed to assume what was going on and told the abra: "Touma, I already told you it's not very nice to tease Misaka that much."

Misaka hugged the boy and thanked him for his support.

The abra crossed his arms and said: "Come on. I was just playing with her."

Misaka then told him: "You shouldn't tease a lady!"

Touma then said: "I'm not teasing Fiona and Mary isn't here yet. So your point mute."

Misaka then got a little angry and said: "I'm going to paralyze you!"

Seeing a few electric sparks coming out of Misaka, Jack frowned and said: "I told you two to quit it. You're friends. Why are you acting this way?"

Hiro sighed and told them: "Really? Fiona is younger than the two of you and she's more mature than you two."

The abra grinned and replied: "Wait until she learns how to talk." But then he saw Jack's serious expression and said: "Fine, I'll stop. For today, that is."

Misaka frowned and before she could reply, Touma said: "Oh, come on. You know I don't mean the stuff I tell you. Don't be so uptight. Friends tease each other. I remember that you teased me about the unholy abomination every nurse carries around."

Seeing how they seemed to stop arguing Jack then said: "Okay, now the two of you hug each other to apologize"

Touma and Misaka's heads turned to him and said in unison: "What?"

The boy then pressed them: "You are friends, so hug each other to show you're sorry."

The two pokeon tried to resist, but the boy insited on it. The electric and psychic pokemon gave up and gave each other a quick hug. When they released they saw Jack laughing a little bit along with Hiro.

"When is the wedding?" The nidorino asked smiling.

"Et Tu, Hiro[3]?" Touma said pretending to be shocked.

Then the pokemon laughed together calming down the mood they had. The boy watched with a smile. He could understand and interpret some of their gestures, voice tones, but he wished he could fully understand everything they said.

They decided to wait together until Mary and Jake arrived.

When it was around 9 a.m., the doorbell rang. Jack and the pokemon rushed to the front door and got there before Alfred could. When they opened it they greeted Mary and Jake.

The man was holding a big wooden door under his left arm and a bucketed with some tools and joints for it.

Mary and Jake greeted the other two humans and the pokemon as well. The four creatures were glad to see them once more and hoped they could stay in for the whole day.

The butler then offered the girl and her father: "Did you have breakfast? I could make a snack for you."

The man then politely said: "Thanks, but we just had breakfast."

Jack then asked Mary: "Is your mother coming too?"

The girl then replied: "No. She's kinda busy this weekend. She has a lot of work to do finishing her novel. The editors are pressing her to finish it quickly, so she's thankful for the alone time for focus."

Jack scratched the back of his head and said: "I see…"

Mary's mother, Samantha, was a writer and she wrote a few novels, which vary from adventure, fantasy to romance. Jack had enjoyed a few books of hers.

They then decided to go to the backyard to finished their project. Jake the placed the materials next to house and started to inspect it carefully. Checking for any loose wood, screw or nail.

Thankfully, there wasn't anything wrong with it. All the man said was "We did a really good job yesterday. Once we finish inside, we should also give a second hand painting outside to make the color stand out better and we need to do the same inside as well

Jake told them that it's not good to be inside of their new home in same day they painted it, they should wait one or two days before actually using that place to sleep because the smell of the paint might be nauseating for them.

The man then got inside of the house and started to make some measurements for each individual room he had planned. He already had a general idea of the size for each of the seven rooms, but he decided to take a few notes just to avoid mistakes.

Jake then instructed both humans and pokemon about the size of each wall they should build. "Well, since the door is somewhat small for the walls, I think that we should build the walls inside."

However, Hiro then remembered that it wasn't necessary. The nidorino poked the boy's leg with his front right leg and then pointed to the abra.

Jack's eyes went wide with the realization and asked: "Touma, can you teleport these walls inside of the house?"

The abra was thoughtful for a while and nodded confident he could do it.

The boy then turned to the man and grinned: "We can build it here. And Touma takes them inside."

Mary thought it was a nice plan. She then suggested to add some windows in the house to make it have some air blowing inside. In case of heat or just keep then closed when it was cold.

Jake then said he didn't have the materials for that at the moment, but they could be arranged later.

They then started to build the inner walls of the shelter. It was a nice cooperative effort from them. Misaka and Touma's powers were very handy in building the walls and taking them inside.

Jake made sure to give the proper size for each room when he placed each wall. He didn't want to be unfair with any pokemon, but the largest section had to be Jack's, because of the boy's size.

The man wondered if Fiona had the risk of setting the whole place on fire since Jack told him that she couldn't control her flames very well. He even asked the boy to be sure about the size of the ponyta's room.

But the boy told him: "Don't worry, Mr. Jake. Fiona's flames just hurt a little in contact, they don't really set things on fire by touching them. Ponyta and Rapidash's back flames don't do that unless they actually mean to harm someone or to defend themselves."

That bit of information was somewhat weird for the boy. He wondered how a flame could be hot, hurt by contact and yet not set things on fire. '_There must be some special propriety on them. Since they can prevent these flames from completely harming others'_ the boy thought

When they were all inside, Hiro, Mary, Jack and Alfred took care of making wall stay perfectly still for the man to properly join them to the shelter.

They told Misaka to not throw any nail or screw inside to prevent any kind of accident. Touma just assumed his default position of using Jack's shoulders as a chair and his head as a pillow, but he used his teleportation to bring in the walls when requested.

Mary giggled as she saw the pokemon using Jack as a bed. "Your head must be comfortable." She said with a smile, which made Jack blush a little.

Jake and Alfred just watched their interaction with a bit of amusement, but they decided not to but in.

After the walls were placed each area was well divided for the pokemon. Misaka wondered if she could place a small carpet in her room or something like it.

Touma was only interested in a big and fluffy bed and Hiro wondered if it would be possible for one of those wind bells he had seen in town before. He could try communicating with the boy to see if he could get one for him.

Mary then suggested: Misaka, Fiona, would you like to have mirrors? I think I have two at home.

Jack looked at his friend asked: "Why mirrors?"

Mary then said: "Pokemon or not, they're girls, silly."

Misaka loved Mary's suggestion and Fiona wondered what a mirror even was, but it seemed like it was a good thing since Misaka wanted one.

After they were finished there, Jake told them to get out of the shelter and told them to pick the color to decorate their rooms.

Alfred looked at his clock and he noticed it was approaching lunch hour and he had yet to fix it. He then excused himself in order to prepare the lunch. Thankfully he had prepared a lasagna and all it was left was to put it to cook while he prepared the vegetables and juice.

Jack then said it would be okay for them to pick any of the available colors they had there to paint it. Them the pokemon and Mary went over the several paint buckets to pick one.

The boy was about to join them, when Jake asked him to have a quick talk with him in private. The boy wondered what the man wanted as the man took Jack a bit farther from the others.

"Jack, how is it here? Are the Grandfist a good family for you?" The man asked seriously.

The reason why he asked that was because the Jake cared about Jack and wanted to make sure he was in a good family.

The boy fidget a little bit and then replied: "Well, they are good people and they make sure I'm comfortable. During some of my conversations with Mr. John, he wanted to encourage me to pick a good career for my future…"

The man knew that the boy was hiding something that's why he said: "But…"

Jack then confessed him: "It's just that sometimes I feel out of place, you know. They do a lot of good stuff for me and we talk, but we don't spend much time together. I get that they're busy with their jobs, but I wish we would talk more and spend time together. Also, my 'brother' Justin and I exchange pretty much the same 5 or 6 words every day. Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn't want me here."

The man paused as he reflected about what the boy had just told him.

The boy then continued: "I…can't even call them 'mom' and 'dad' yet…"

The man placed his hand over the boy's right shoulder in a fatherly way and told him: "Many kids go through this, Jack. This is nothing to be ashamed of. It has been just a few months since you were adopted. This kind of change can be hard, I know. I've seen it a lot."

The man gave a short pause and continued: "One thing that you need to be sure is that there are people who care about you, Jack. Mary, me, your pokemon, that butler and from what I heard it seems that your parents care about you too. Love, many times, grow with time. I bet that you'll warm up to them sooner than you imagine. Maybe you can arrange a family game night or something like it during their breaks."

The boy remained silent thoughtful, but Jake then added another thing: "But, Jack, no matter what, always keep one thing in mind: never change that. You are a good boy and never let anyone else tell you otherwise."

The boy smiled weakly and said: "Thanks, Mr. Jake. I needed that."

The man patted the boy on the shoulder and smiled.

Meanwhile, the pokemon were choosing the colors of their rooms carefully. Hiro wanted the blue color inside of his room as well, Touma wanted it red, Misaka liked the color orange and Fiona picked the green color.

They then came back carrying their respective ink bucket. Mary came back with them and she noticed that her dad and Jack were talking about something. She was curious to know exactly what was the subject of the talk, but she wasn't sure if it would be polite to flat out inquire either of them about it.

The man then picked the paint bucket and told the others: "I think it'll take the whole day and even tomorrow for us to finish all the stuff we need to do. For example, we can only do the second hand painting outside after we install the windows to not ruin the painting."

Jake then looked to the boy and asked him: "Is it okay for us to come back here tomorrow as well?"

The boy then smiled and told them: "It would be great."

Mary agreed wholeheartedly with this.

Then the butler came out of the house and suggested them: "How about a quick break? Also it would be fantastic if the two of you staid for lunch. You said so yourself your wife need some time alone to finish her novel, didn't you?"

Mary, Jack and the pokemon suddenly turned to Jake and started to give him puppy eyes.

The man raised his arms in defeat and said: "Okay. But I need to call Sam to tell her that we are going to have lunch outside. She probably even forgot to eat. She often does that when she's too focused writing."

Jack and Mary grinned with the news that they would hang out together for the whole day. The boy was very happy because that day gave him many cheerful memories.

End of chapter 12

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More author notes:

[1]I also don't know anything about building homes so I just took a wild guess here. If this scene was poorly written, I would appreciate if someone pointed me to the right direction to fix this scene if it needs. [2]In case you're wondering. Misaka was using the move Fling.

[3]From Latin: "Even you, Hiro?"


	13. Emergency part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Pokemon's speeches are "Like this"

5)I know it has been a long time and this chapter hardly is worthy it, but I'll do my best to not take as much time to update again.

* * *

Late a night, on the Sunday, John Grandfist and his wife finally arrived at their home. The man had some trouble to find some aid to his political campaign, but he got some new supporters.

The mayor then greeted his butler: 'Good evening, Alfred. Is everything alright? How are my kids?"

The butler then replied: "Good evening, Mr. Grandfist. Yes, everything here is alright. Master Justin arrived from one his friends parties a few hours ago…"

"At least he didn't arrived at midnight like last time." Jennifer rolling her eyes and with a yawn.

John then asked before Alfred could say anything: "What about Jack did he have fun? Did he finish the house he intended for his pokemon?"

The other man smiled as he replied: "Yes, Master Jack had a lot of fun this weekend. A couple of his friends came by and we all, alongside with Master Jack's pokemon, finished the house."

The man was kinda surprised by such news. "Some friends? You mean from school? Also, did you help him building that house?"

The butler nodded and replied: "Yes and no. The ones to come by were Mary and her father, Jake. They knew Jack ever since the orphanage and now Mary got a scholarship on the same school as Master Jack."

The man just paused and mused for a bit: "Good for him…Well, I'll take a look on the pokemon house tomorrow morning. I'm tired and I don't want to wake Jack's pokemon."

The butler nodded and wished the couple a good night before going to sleep. The couples also wished the man good night and went to their room to sleep as well.

On the next day, John and Jennifer woke up, got dressed and went to the dining room. They both saw their sons having breakfast, but the moment, Jack saw his father, he grinned and stopped eating.

The boy got up from his chair and said excited: "Mr. John, can you take a look at the house we build now?"

The man smiled and agreed to do it. He told his wife to start before him and as for Justin, he just ignored this whole thing.

When John entered the backyard he noticed that Jack's pokemon were eating their breakfast as well. He, however, found it curious that the ponyta was eating on a bowl as well when he remembered that Jack told him that she should eat just milk.

Touma felt a small pain on his chest, but he said and did nothing as he continued to eat. The pain was weaker that day for some reason, so he could withstand it without worrying his friends.

When John asked the boy about that, Jack replied him:" Fiona isn't eating solid food. It's a berry paste. I asked Mr. Alfred to give her milk for lunch. This is just for her to get used with solid food."

The man just nodded as he turned his attention to the somewhat big building on their backyard. He was surprised to see it, in fact. He didn't expect to have a backyard house so big and it was done in such a period of time. He had to admit he was impressed.

"That's impressive. I've heard from Alfred you had help with this, right?" the man asked.

The boy nodded and replied: "Mr. Jake helped us a lot. He knows a lot about building and even taught us how to make the house stable."

Alfred, who just arrived had to add with a smile: "It is true, sir. Even I learnt a lot with that man."

John mused for a while with and then smiled: "It is always a great thing to broad your knowledge. Maybe he can teach you more about how to keep the maintenance of the house in the future. He is more than welcome to visit us." He then ruffled the boy's head.

Jack smiled and thanked the man, but didn't notice that Touma suddenly started breathing hard, but the other pokemon noticed it.

Misaka quickly asked worried: "Touma, are you ok?"

Hiro also said turning to boy: "I'll call Jack. He'll take you to the doctor."

Touma, however stopped him by saying: "Please, wait five minutes before doing anything. I bet I'll be better I just need to breath deeply."

Misaka frowned and said: "This is no joke, Touma. You are sick. We can't waste time like this just because you don't like needles."

Touma looked at the ampharos and doing his best to talk without panting too much he said: "Let's make a deal. If I don't get better soon, you call Jack and you can use your thunder wave on me as much as you want."

Misaka and Hiro looked at their friend quite worried and reluctantly accepted his wish. Fiona, meanwhile, looked puzzled and then got a bit sad when she saw that her family was getting worried over Touma. She wished that nothing bad would happen.

John then told Jack: "Be sure to pay a lot of attention in your classes and what Jake has to teach you, Jack. If you learn a lot of things, it'll be easier for you to get a job. For instance, I think that during your school break you should try apply this knowledge you gathered in my farm. It'll be a good training exercise for you for the real world, don't you think?"

The boy stopped for a moment unsure of what to say. Then he felt the man placing both of his hands over the boy's shoulders, look straight into his eyes and, with a smile, the man said: "I have high expectations of you, Jack. Just like I have of my other sons."

The boy was a bit unsure how to respond to that and could only agree with the man's sudden suggestion.

After that, John told Jack that he had to leave to deal with some business. The man told his 'byes' to the boy and the butler and left for work.

Soon after the pain Touma felt disappeared completely. "See, I feel much better now"

Hiro, Misaka and Touma looked at each other uncertain how to react. They all thought it was a strange coincidence that Touma's pain ended just when John left the area. However, they were decided to bring the psychic-type's pain to the boy's atention as soon as it starts again.

Then the Nidorino had to wonder '_How did he know he would get better soon? Well, the pain always comes and goes at random times. I wish I had the answer for that…'_

The abra then just proceeded to finish his meal. He didn't want to worry his friends about unnecessary things. '_Not until I'm sure at least…'_ he thought.

The boy then looked at his pokemon and, realizing they were 'talking' mostly to the abra, he asked with a suspicious look: "Did something happen? Is Touma feeling ill again?"

The abra shook his head indicating 'no', but the boy looked to Hiro and Misaka expecting some other answer. The two other pokemon sighed and also indicated that the abra wasn't sick regretting it a bit.

Jack wasn't fully convinced, but if Touma were feeling really bad they would have told him.

Jack then recommended the butler to take Touma to the hospital at his school in case the psychic type felt ill. The boy explained the man what symbols the nidorino would draw to indicate that the abra was sick.

The older man agreed and got ready to take the boy to the school. Jack also gave the man ponyta's pokeball in case he needed to bring the pokemon in the car and then told his byes to his pokemon and to Alfred and, after that, left to school.

At school, Jack and Mary went through their classes as usual. After the math class, Jack's head was spinning and he turned to Mary and suggested: "Mary, can you come to my house after the classes are over? I need your help to explain me about this class."

The girl smiled and replied: "Sure. What didn't you understand?"

The boy dropped his head in defeat and said: "I understood the lessons about trigonometry, but I need serious hel with those equations our teacher just taught us."

Mary couldn't help but to giggle a bit and said: "You shouldn't feel said, thou. Math is more about understanding. Once you figure it out the problem you can apply you need to be careful when you do solve the problem. Changing a minus, for a plus can be fatal." She then did an obvious exaggerated expression, which made Jack smile a bit.

But he sighed and said while raising his head: "There are too many different formulas they want us to apply on those equations. But I guess you are right about that. It is always good to double check the math I just did to prevent small msitakes like this."

Mary then placed a hand over his shoulder and told him: "Don't worry. I think I have some nice ideas to help you out."

The boy smiled a bit and thanked his friend for the help.

When the school was over, Jack, Mary and the other children were leaving the school when Alfred suddenly showed up with his pokemon next to him.

Initially, the boy thought that something had happened and when he asked the man about that, the butler explained: "The abra felt ill again. The nidorino and ampharos were desperate to bring him here. Without your guidance when it came to the symbols I would have thought that the abra set the house on fire given their nervousness. Thankfully, this just happened now, so you don't have to worry about being too late."

The psychic type was laying over the nidorino's back because Misaka fulfilled her promise of paralyzing Touma if he felt ill again to bring him to the doctor.

Jack didn't need any explanation to figure it out what had happened to his semi-unconscious friend and then told everyone to go to the hospital area of the school.

Mary, Jack, Alfred and the pokemon were walking inside of the hospital when they suddenly heard a commotion behind them.

"Out of the way, we have an emergency here!" A man shouted as he entered the school grounds while carrying an unconscious seel on his arms.

The people nearby quickly moved to make space for the man to take the pokemon to the hospital area of the school.

Jack could only see the glimpse of the seel and he was immediately worried. It was hurt and bleeding a lot. Mary then told Jack that they should go take a better look what was going on after they tended to Touma.

End of chapter 13

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


End file.
